I Think I Love You, But Is It Too Late?
by burtneymac95
Summary: It's one year later and it's time to meet at the coffee cart by the reflecting pool. Brennan sits and waits, and Booth shows up with someone else. Can they get back to how they used to be? Will B/B be over forever? A little Season 6 speculation. R/R!
1. Hello, Goodbye

_**Okay, so I had to get in on the post finale frenzy. I loved the episode, but the end was utterly heart breaking. I balled my eyes out when I saw Booth in his army uniform. But anyways, this story takes place one year later. I'm going off speculation from the amazing Bones producer Stephen Nathan. He said, "They will meet up, but one of them might not be alone." So that is what this story is based on so, enjoy! Please review at the end!**_

**_Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I do not own Bones or any of the characters. They all belong to Hart Hanson and Fox. Though, if I did own it, B/B would've totally kissed at the end of the finale ;)_**

Temperance Brennan exited Gate 54 at Dulles International Airport. She hadn't been in D.C. for exactly one year to the day. She looked around, and all the memories of what happened 365 days ago came rushing back. Her saying bye to Cam, then to Hodgins, then to her best friend Angela. It had made her sad thinking about how everything was changing. And then, she had to say the hardest goodbye she had ever experienced, to her best friend and partner, Seeley Booth.

"_Sorry I had to get a pass. I had to sneak off base to come say goodbye. Listen, Bones, you got to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?" _

_"Booth, in a week, you're going to a war zone. Please don't be a hero. Please just….don't be you." _

_"One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the…." _

_"Coffee cart. I know. One year from today." _

And here she was, holding her end of the bargain.

She grabbed her bags and headed out into the beautiful spring atmosphere of Washington, D.C. She flagged down a taxi, jumped in, and told him exactly where to go. On the way there, she thought about how much things will have changed.

"What will Booth look like? How will he act? Will he treat me the same? Will we still be best friends?"

Her hair had gotten shorter and she now had bangs. She was thinner, but a healthy thin. She had also realized just how much the simple things at home meant to her. And she also realized, that she indeed, loved Booth, after spending one entire year without her best friend who knew everything about her.

He knew how to make her laugh when she was sad, how to make her understand a joke that was foreign to her, and how to complete her. She was now ready for a change. She was ready to begin her life, loving and being with someone else, besides herself. She was ready to be a wife and possibly, a mother. She was finally ready, and she hoped he still was as well.

She sat on the bench by the reflecting pool, waiting for Booth to arrive. She had been there for 5 hours already, wondering where he could be. Did his flight get delayed? Did he take his stuff to his apartment first? Or worse, did he forget about their meeting?

She gulped at the final thought. She was about to leave, when she heard two people laughing behind her. They walked past the bench where she sat, and she realized she recognized the man that was laughing with his girlfriend. It was…..

"Booth?"

The man turned around. "Bones?"

It was him. He was skinnier now as well, but his muscles were huge. He also had a buzz cut, which made him look younger. The mystery woman looked back and forth between Booth and Brennan.

"Who's your friend Seeley?"

Booth gulped. "This is uh…Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"The author?"

"That is correct." Brennan responded.

"Wow. It truly is nice to meet you. I am a huge fan of your books." the woman said, shaking Brennan's hand energetically.

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, Bones, this is Lt. Colonel Joan Burton. She's my…uh…"

"Girlfriend." Joan spit out.

"Yeah, sorry."

"G, girlfriend?" Brennan stuttered.

"Yeah. We met over in Afghanistan. We worked on the same base."

"Oh that's…great. G, good for you Booth."

Booth could see the hurt look in Brennan's eyes.

"Joan, can I speak to Dr. Brennan alone for a minute?"

"Of course. Take your time. It seems you two have some catching up to do. Meet me at….the Royal Diner? I heard it's pretty good."

"Sure. Thanks J."

"No problem. It was nice meeting you Dr. Brennan."

"Y, you too Lt. Colonel Burton."

"Please, call me Joan."

"Okay, Joan."

Booth kissed Joan on the cheek as she walked away.

"You have a girlfriend now?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We really connected over there."

"It's, it's fine, Booth. She seems remarkable."

"She is. But how have you been?"

"Great. I had an amazing time in Indonesia. The finds' were breath taking. I lived a lot and learned a lot."

"Good for you Bones. I'm glad."

She sighed.

"I missed you." he mumbled.

"I…missed you too. A lot."

They sat in silence for a mere 5 minutes.

"So, uh…you really moved on huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I had too. I had to realize that you were never going to say yes to me. And when I did, I met Joan."

Brennan put her head down, and Booth saw how hurt she was. He lifted her head up with his index finger.

"But I never stopped thinking about you." he confessed.

"I….I….." she wanted to tell him so badly that she was finally ready to be with him. But he had finally moved on, without her.

"I have to go." She announced.

"What? Why? We just started talking. I haven't seen you in a year."

"We'll talk later." she said, standing up. "I still have to unpack."

He looked over and noticed the bags sitting beside the bench.

"You haven't been home yet?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head.

"This was the first place I went after the airport." she replied, holding back a tear and dropping her head once again.

"Aww, I'm so sorry Bones, I had no idea."

"No, it's fine. You were preoccupied. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow. I really have to get home and take a shower."

She started walking away, when he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I really am sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry if I made you feel unimportant. But you are very important to me Bones. Okay? Don't forget that. I thought about you so much over the past year and you don't know how many times I wanted to jump on a plane to Indonesia. You are my best friend Temperance, and always will be. Never forget that."

She started crying, as he brought her into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head.

"I wont." she mumbled against his chest.

After a couple minutes in each others arms, she backed out, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I have to go."

"I know. See you tomorrow?"

"I….would like that."

And with that, she grabbed her bags and walked across the mall, as Booth watched her and thought....

"God I love her."

_**So some of you might recognize Joan from Lifetime's Army Wives. Just to point out, I absolutely love Joan and Roland on there, and this is not because I want her with someone else. I just thought that they would be a good much and shes the only woman in the army on the show, so I decided to use her. Anyways, shall I continue? Please let me know what you thought. Please review! ;)**_


	2. My Favorite Mistake

_**I am simply amazed about the response of the first chapter. Thank you guys soooo much that reviewed, and also those who read but thought it was too hard to press a little green button and make my day. Anyway, this chapter is all B/B. Hope you like it! **_

**_I would like to thank divine529 for her magnificent help and editing on this chapter. She did an amazing job and I am truly greatful. :)_**

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Brennan's taxi pulled up to her all but un-familiar apartment building. She paid the man, grabbed her bags, and exited the taxi. She stared at the building for a minute, taking in the place she hadn't been to for a year. She  
already had paid for a full year's rent, so she had nothing to worry about.

She greeted the security guard, who was rather happy to see her, as she made her way over to the elevators and she got on, heading to her apartment. When she got to her floor, she exited the elevator deep in thought. She walked down the hall in a daze and opened the door and walked into her apartment; observing the place she had left for a year. Everything was so neat and organized.

She walked around and on the end of her old coffee table, was a picture of her and Booth. She picked it up and ran her fingers across his face. She couldn't believe he had brought Joan home with him. She couldn't believe he had even moved on in the first place.

He knew she needed time to think about everything, but like he had said so long ago, things had to change. Joan seemed nice enough, and it seemed like Booth truly liked her and he deserved that. But she couldn't  
help but feel a sharp pain in her stomach, one that she couldn't explain.

If she would've said "yes" that infamous night over a year ago, she wouldn't be alone right now. Hell, she wouldn't have even been alone for a year, without all her friends, and without Booth. She probably wouldn't have even gone to the Maluku Islands.

But that was in the past. She had to forget about what could've been. She had to focus on the present, and most importantly, the future. But she still couldn't help but wonder if Booth was still in her future; if she still even had a chance with him.

He seemed pretty content with Joan right now, but what will happen next week? Next month? Next year? Only time would tell.

She didn't feel like unpacking her things, so she left them in the living room, walked into her bedroom, and sat down on her bed. Deep in thought she lay awake and when she couldn't take anymore, she cried herself to sleep like she had so many times in the past year. She fell into a dreamless and restless sleep, thinking of what could have been.

XXXXXXXXX

She woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on her door. She looked at the clock: 10:39. This would have to be the latest she had ever slept in since she was a kid. She got up and walked out into the living room, towards the door.

She checked the peephole just as Booth told her she should do, and when she saw the exact person she had on her mind standing outside, she opened the door.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked, groggily.

"You said I would see you tomorrow. Plus, I kinda got worried when Cam told me you hadn't been into the lab yet." he answered, pushing past her and looking around her apartment. "Wow, I've missed this place."

"As have I." she replied.

He wandered around the used-to-be familiar apartment. He passed an end table that had a picture lying down flat on the front.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up, and seeing a picture of him and his Bones. "I remember this."

"From the mummy case last year, where I solved the mystery of King…."

"Yeah, I remember. You did an amazing job."

"Thanks." she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"No problem Bones. It's what you do. You're great at your job."

"As are you."

They were getting closer and closer to each other.

"Do we have to have this conversation again?" he asked, laughing.

She laughed. "Well, we haven't talked to each other about our jobs for over a year. I think it might be necessary to reminisce on how things used to be. Don't you?"

"You know, there's something I uh…I have to confess."

"What's that?" she asked seductively.

Their faces were inches apart.

"I uh…I really wanted to uh….kiss you that night." he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Then why didn't you?" she whispered, huskily.

"We were uh….we were partners. I uh…I didn't want to ruin anything."

"You were afraid the dam would break?" she asked.

"Yeah, Something like that."

Their lips were now on each others, but they were not kissing. Booth gulped. Brennan gulped.

"Bones. What uh...what are we doing here?"

"What we should've done that night."

Brennan decided to take charge. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him. For a second, he stood there, trying not to fall to his knees. But then, he deepened the kiss, as they devoured each other passionately. Booth turned her around and pressed her against the wall.

He started kissing her neck, then he moved to her arms, his lips never leaving her skin. Then he moved up to her ears and she moaned in response. Finally, he moved back to her lips.

She ripped his shirt off, as he unbuttoned hers, one button at a time. He struggled with the last button. He got  
frustrated as he just ripped it off, throwing it on the ground.

They began kissing again, with 6 years of sexual tension finally being released. Then, reality started to kick back in. Booth realized what was happening. As much as he wanted to show Brennan what making love really meant, he still had a girlfriend, one that he really, really liked. He couldn't do this to her.

He backed off of Brennan, as she reached to kiss him again, but he pushed her against the wall, holding her shoulders to keep himself from taking her right there.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend. I really like her…I, I can't do this."

"I…I understand." She replied sadly, and ducked her head in sorrow.

She backed out of his grasp, and started pacing around.

"Bones. I'm sorry."

"I..it's fine, really."

"No it's not. You don't know how bad I want to make love to you right now. I want to so bad that it hurts. But….you rejected me, over a year ago. You rejected me and I moved on. And now I'm happy. Joan makes me happy. I can't…I can't do this to her."

"I know!" she yelled. "I know that you're too much of a loyal man to cheat on another woman. I know that I rejected you, I know I hurt your feelings, and I know I pushed you away! I blame myself, for everything. But there's not a day goes by that I don't regret what happened. But that's all in the past, and I'm sorry  
about what we almost just made our future. I know she makes you happy, and I can tell, from what little evidence I saw, that you make her happy too. So go, be with her. It's fine. You're a man, a gentleman. And I respect that."

He walked up to her, running his hands down her soft, gentle face.

"Bones. I'm sorry. I knew that the one year time difference was going to change things. And I had hoped that it would change your feelings for me and you would finally give us a shot. But I never thought that my feelings would change. I never thought that I would meet someone and finally move on. You know, we weren't aloud to date over there? We weren't aloud to let anyone know that we had a thing for each other. It's against Army regulations to fraternize with fellow soldiers, nurses, commanders, etc. So we decided that once my year was  
up, she was going to come home with me, and we were going to give us a shot. And that's exactly what we're doing right now. But....I still care about you. I still remember all the good times we had and how much I loved you....and still do. But for right now, I need to explore this relationship with Joan. I at least owe myself that much. But I still want us to be best friends, I want us to be partners again, I still want to....have you, and her. It's selfish I know, but...it's what I need for right now."

"I...I understand. I broke your heart, I rejected you, I caused our partnership to fall apart. So I can't blame anyone else but me. I don't hate you for what you're doing right now…I could never hate you. I also still want  
to be friends and partners, and maybe someday....we can be more. But for right now, you deserve happiness, with Joan."

"Thank you so much Bones, you don't know how much I appreciate this right now."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

"I uh....I have to go to the lab. If you want, we can have dinner at the diner later."

"I would like that."

"Good. So, I'll see you later."

"Okay." He said, heading towards the door.

"Bones?" he asked, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Then Booth turned around, and opened the door; but before he left, he turned around and gave her a sympathetic glance and a small smile, then left the apartment with a pain stricken Brennan behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**What'd we think? I'm sorry for not letting them teach each other about the laws of physics, but Booth is too much of a man to cheat on another woman. He also needs time to explore a new relationship and see what he wants in life. Feedback would be greatly appreciated ;)**_


	3. Somebody to Love

_**I am really pleased with the response I'm getting for this story. It is absolutely amazing! Thank you guys so much and please continue to review! And now...on with chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

**_XXXXXX_**

Booth walked out of Brennan's apartment in a daze. He could still feel her lips on his, the smell her of lavender shampoo, and her hands running through his short buzz cut. He felt terrible about how he left her, broken and confused. But she said she understood. He knew that this is what he needed. He had spent so much time with her over the years, that he needed to get to know another woman.

His phone rang, bringing him out of his deep train of thought.

"Booth."

"Hello Seeley. Its Joan." There was a pause, making her continue. "I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the Royal Diner for lunch. I'm starving and would really like to spend time with you."

"I would love to. Do you want me to pick you up at your hotel? Say….12?"

"Actually, I could get a taxi if you don't mind."

"Okay, thats great. See you in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye Seeley."

"Bye Joan."

He closed his cell phone and clenched it in his hand tightly. He suddenly wasn't so happy to see Joan. After his short little rendezvous with Brennan, that's all he could think about. He began to think that maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe he should've told her to wait for him, while he went to break up with Joan.

But she needed to feel how he felt over a year ago. She needed to know that he still cared about her, but he just needed some time to sort things out. He knew that the last year was supposed to be his "time-sorting" year, but it turned into his "moving on" year and "there's other women besides her" year.

But that doesn't mean he didn't want her. He wanted her, so badly. But for right now, he needed time, he needed space, he needed Joan.

XXXXX

"Dr. Brennan! I am very happy to see you again." Cam said, seeing Brennan walking into her office.

"Care to…." But before she finished, Brennan already had her arms wrapped around her former boss.

"Hug? Beat you to it." Brennan replied, stepping out of the hug she initiated.

"Wow. You've…changed."

"No. I just realized how much you all mean to me."

"Aw, thanks Dr. Brennan."

"Please, call me Brennan, or Bren."

"Okay, Brennan." Cam smiled slightly to herself. "Have you talked to Booth yet? He seemed worried when I told him you haven't been in yet."

"Yes, I saw him. He came to my apartment. We uh…talked. I overslept, that's why I wasn't here early."

"It's perfectly fine. Totally…human."

"Is Angela and Hodgins back yet?"

"No, they will be here tomorrow. They took an extra week to visit Angelas family down in Texas."

"Oh…that's nice."

"Very. So….How was your year?"

"It was amazing. I learned a lot and the finds' were remarkable."

"That's all? No explanation as to why we're here or anything?"

"No."

"Okay? Wow, I'm sorry Brennan, but you've changed."

"I've just…opened my eyes I guess."

"Well I'm glad."

"How was your year?"

"Okay. Wendell did an amazing job while you were gone, but no one could ever replace you."

"Who replaced Booth?"

"Agent Perotta. And uh…let's just say…her and Wendell really hit it off."

Brennan laughed. "I'm guessing that means they had sexual intercourse countless times?"

"Yeah, something like that." Cam replied, laughing.

"Well that's good. How's Paul?"

"We're good. Really good. Thanks for asking."

"Well I thought it was necessary to learn how your life has been for the past year."

"Thank you for being so interested."

Brennan nodded in reply.

"Have you uh…have you met Booth's girlfriend?" Cam asked, trying not to pry.

"Uh, yeah. I have. She seems….great."

"Yeah. I really wasn't expecting him to come home with someone but I guess….things change."

"Yeah they…really do. I uh…I have to get everything situated in my office. We'll talk later?"

"Of course. Welcome back Brennan."

"Thanks Cam."

Brennan walked out of Cam's office, leaving Cam wondering if she had said something wrong.

XXXXXX

Booth walked into the restaurant that he had became so familiar with over the past 6 years. He saw Joan sitting in one of the booths, and he walked over, gave her a kiss, and sat down.

"Did you speak with Dr. Brennan?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I did. She's at the Jeffersonian getting everything back to normal."

"Oh. That's great."

"Yeah. I have to go to the Hoover building later to get reinstated. And then I'm going to have to take a marksmanship test again."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks. I hope because I really want to be partners again with Bones."

"Can I ask you a question? Why do you call her Bones?"

"Because she uh…works with bones and….I don't know. I called her that from day one."

"Oh. Well I think it's kinda sweet. Girl's love having nicknames. It probably makes her feel special and wanted."

"Do you want me to give you a nickname so you feel special and wanted?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Okay…how about….." he thought long and hard but couldn't come up with anything. "I'm sorry. I got nothing."

She laughed. "Its fine. I don't need a nickname to feel special around you."

He smiled. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the situation with Bones. Here he was, with his girlfriend, and all he could think about was Brennan.

"Seeley….I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." she confessed.

Booth stopped eating his food and he dropped his fork.

"You uh…you are?"

"Yeah. I can't help it. You are so amazing. Your charming, funny, handsome. You are a perfect gentleman." She noticed the fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have told you that. Its my fault. I'm sorry."

She began to stand up, when he pulled arm, placing her back in her seat.

"It's fine. I'm not mad. I uh…I just don't know how I feel yet. All I know is that I really, really like you. Is that good enough for right now?"

"Of course. That's excellent."

"Good. I'm really enjoying my time with you. Too bad you have to go back in 2 weeks."

"I know. I'm going to really miss you."

"So will I. But uh…lets not talk about that right now okay?"

"Okay."

"So what do you say we go back to my apartment, watch a couple movies, and see where things go."

"I would like that."

"Great. Let's go."

He layed a 20 on the table and stood up, as she linked her arm with his, and they left to his apartment.

It was time to experiment and get a real feel for his relationship with Lt. Colonel Joan Burton.

XXXXXXXX

_**So? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please let me know. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, pleease leave a review and help me out. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**_


	4. Truth and Confessions

_**So sorry about the no update yesterday. I had softball and had to study for finals. Enough said, lol. But I am really pleased with all the reviews. It is overwhelming for me. Thank you guys so much and please continue. So without further a due, heres chapter 4. Enjoy!**_

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Brennan came into her office early the next day. She needed to get away after what had just occurred between her and Booth. Later sitting in her office, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said, not looking up from her work on the computer in front of her.

"Hey sweetie." The person said.

Brennan looked up, and there stood her best friend whom she hadn't seen in over a year, Angela.

"Angela! Welcome back!" Brennan said energetically. She quickly stood up and briskly walked over to give her best friend a hug.

"Same to you, sweetie! I've missed you."

"I have missed you as well."

They backed out of each other's embrace.

"So…how was Indonesia?"

"Fine. How was Paris?"

"Fine? That's all it was, was fine? Why did you even go in the first place if it was only going to be fine?"

"I….I had a good time. But, something was missing."

"Could that something, well, some_one_ be Booth?"

"No….kinda….yes. Well, all of you. I missed you guys." She recovered from Angela's interrogation quickly and changed the subject.

Angela, being as perceptive as she is even after a year, could tell that's what she was doing; but she decided to leave it alone.

"Aww, we missed you too Bren. But we told you we would be back, and here we are. I'm back, Hodgins is back, and Booth is back."

"With a girlfriend." Brennan mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Angela asked.

"Nothing." She replied hurriedly.

"Did you say Booth has a girlfriend?"

Brennan cleared her throat. "Yeah. She's a Lt. Colonel."

"I thought you couldn't date people over there. I thought it was against Army regulations."

"It is. They waited till they came home to start seeing each other."

"Aw, I'm sorry Brennan. Are you okay?"

"No…I'm not."

"Care to talk?"

Brennan nodded as they sat down on the couch.

"Talk." Angela stated.

"Last year, at the airport, Booth came to say goodbye."

"Yes, I remember. Continue."

"Well, when we were talking, we agreed to meet each other one year from that day at the coffee cart on the mall by the reflecting pool. Well, two days ago, I went there and sat for over 5 hours, waiting for him to come. I was getting ready to leave when I heard two people laughing as they walked past. I noticed the man as Booth. He introduced me to his girlfriend, Lt. Colonel Joan Burton. She let us talk, and I told him I missed him. Then yesterday, he came to my apartment in the morning and we talked and then we uh…we uh…."

"You uh what?" Angela saw the look in Brennan's eye. "Oh. My. God. You had sex with Seeley Booth!" Angela squealed.

"No, no. That's where it was leading, but….he stopped. He said he needed to explore his relationship with Joan. But he told me that he cared about me, and loved me. And I told him that it was okay, and maybe one day, we could be something more."

"Bren! Are you serious? If he really loves and cares about you he wouldn't be dating that girl! I can't believe him!"

"I don't blame him Angela. I rejected him, I broke his heart. It is only reasonable I get to experience how he felt."

"What do you mean you rejected him?"

Brennan sighed. She forgot that no one knew about that except for her and Booth.

"Remember when Booth and I went to see Sweets last year about his book?"

"Yeaaaaa." She said, holding it out.

"Well, we told him about our first case and everything and at the end of the meeting, he told Booth that he was the gambler and he had to 'break the stalemate.' But Booth didn't say anything then, so we left. Then when we left the Hoover building, and just outside by the steps leading up to the building, Booth….took the gamble. He kissed me, and told me that he wanted to give us a shot and started talking about 30, 40, 50 years down the road. But I rejected him. I told him that I didn't have his kind of open heart and that I was protecting him from me. He said we could remain partners but I guess it just got too hard for him…for us."

"So you left. He went to a war zone and you went to an Indonesian jungle."

"Yeah. And over the course of the year, I…I think I finally can say, that I…I love Booth."

"Sweetie." Angela was crying, as she placed her hand on Brennans knee. "I am so sorry."

"It's my fault. If I wouldn't have said no, then this wouldn't be happening right now. We would be happy and….together."

"You have to tell him how you feel."

"I did! And he told me he needed to be with Joan right now."

"No, you told him that you regretted everything, but you didn't tell him you loved him."

"Is there a difference?" she asked, scrunching up her brow in confusion.

"There's a huge difference. Trust me, go to him, look straight into his eyes and tell him you love him. I can guarantee that he will tell you the same, and he will break up with Joan."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Thanks Angela. You are a really great friend."

"I try. Now go. And you better call me with the details."

Brennan smiled and stood up. "I love you Angela."

Angela laughed. "Don't tell me you love me, tell Booth."

Brennan took a deep breath, grabbed her keys and bag and ran out of the room, ready to tell Booth how she really felt for the first time in 6 years.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

**_Thoughts? Concerns? Comments? Sound off by clicking the tempting little green button below. It will make me oh so happy and possibly take my mind off of finals ;) Thanks!_**


	5. Fight or Flight?

_**Sorry for the delay in the update. I've been over my friends house all weekend and haven't had the time to post anything new. Hope you're all still with me =) This chapter is what you've all been waiting for. So, don't forget to review. Enjoy!**_

Brennan was in her car, on her way to Booth's former apartment. It was now sun down. She had spent all day at the cemetery visiting her mom, and thinking about the huge step she was about to take with Booth. That is, if he wanted to.

She was deep in thought, wondering just what she was going to say to him. Obviously, 'I love you' was a must. But other than that, she had no idea what else to say. Her car finally arrived outside of Booth's apartment building. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her vehicle, and headed up to his apartment.

She slowly knocked on the door and waited patiently for almost a minute. She got ready to turn around, when she heard the door unlock, and Booth was standing outside the door.

"Bones?"

She observed him. He had boxers on with no shirt and he looked really tired.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your sleep."

"No uh…I wasn't sleeping. You're fine."

"Okay."

"Is everything okay? You called and canceled on the dinner today, and I've been meaning to come and check on you but I've been….busy."

"No, it's fine. I'm….fine."

He sighed in relief. "Good, I was worried."

"Booth. There's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I uh…I…I love…."

"Seeley, who's at the door?" someone spoke, interrupting Brennan's declaration of love.

"It's Dr. Brennan babe."

Joan peeked her head outside the door, and then stepped outside.

"Oh, hello Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"No it's fine…I was just here to tell Booth that…I got everything situated at the office and can't wait for us to be partners again."

"Oh, that's good. I bet your both rather excited to be working with each other after the year apart."

"We are, well…I am." Brennan answered.

Booth put his head down.

"I uh..I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Joan, and Booth….let me know when you talk to Hacker about your reinstatement."

He nodded. Brennan turned around and she heard the door close behind her. She tried hard to fight back the tears. Joan was in his apartment. She had one of his shirts on, and no pants. He was pretty much naked, with the exception of his boxers. It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing in there moments before she arrived.

"Bones! Bones, wait up!" she heard.

_"Its just my imagination. He's not actually following me." _she thought to herself.

"Bones! Bones!"

And then, there was a hand on her shoulder, as she turned around and there stood Booth.

"What were you going to tell me before Joan interrupted?"

"I uh…I just wanted to tell that I'm happy your moving on."

"Don't lie. You said you love…love what?"

"Nothing. I was going to say that I love that you and I can be such good of friends when you're with someone else."

"Bones. You and I both know that's not what you came to say. The expression you had on your face, was if you had come to a realization. That you made a decision. And then you said 'I love….' What do you love?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. Please."

"Temperance. I know you better than you think. I know when your lying, and your lying right now. Please, tell me what you were going to say."

She turned to walk away, like she had always done, but he grabbed her arm. And just like that day 6 years ago, she slapped him across the face.

"Don't. Grab. Me. Ever. Again!"

"Bones, I'm sorry. I really am. But you have to talk to me."

"I don't have to do anything. You're with Joan now, remember? You chose her over me. So you have no right to be worried about me and how I'm feeling."

"We're still best friends. I still care about you. I still love you."

"Then don't do this! Don't choose her. I love you! Okay? That's what I was going to tell you. And then she came and interrupted, and I saw her. She was almost naked, and so were you! You had sex! You were having sex before I got here. So I just forgot everything. Forgot that I was going to tell you. I was ready to compartmentalize. And then….you chased me."

"Isn't that what you want me to do? Isn't that what I've been doing for the past 6 years? I watched you date guy after guy, wanting to kill each and every one for letting you go. I wanted to tell you so bad about how I felt, and then when I actually did, you rejected me. And I moved on. And now that I'm finally losing myself in someone else, you want to tell me you love me?"

"Just forget I even said it! I knew this was a bad idea, but Angela was so sure that you were going to just dump Joan for me. I knew you wouldn't because….because you love her. I can see it in your eyes. When you told me yesterday about how you wanted to explore and everything, I could tell that you didn't want to leave her. You're falling in love with her and that's fine. So go back inside with your girlfriend. I'm sure shes upset about you following me out here. I'll….I'll maybe see you tomorrow."

"How can I love her when all I think about is you? You're on my mind, every moment of every day. I can't love her. But I try. Try because...because, I'm afraid you're going to hurt me. Just like you did that night. I know its weird for me to say that, but it's true. You left me."

"You left too!" she interrupted.

"If you recall, I didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay and continue working on our cases. I wanted to stay partners. But you accepted that damn position to lead the dig and...what was I supposed to do? Spend a year around my friends and family, the diner, the Hoover, the Jeffersonian? Where everything reminded me of you! No! So I left too. Don't you dare blame a single thing on me! You're the one that walked away first. You're the one that gave up on us first. Not me! So don't get all pissed because I'm finally moving on with someone thats not a cold and heartless fish!"

That set her off. She slapped him again, this time with a lot more force.

"Don't you ever, say that to me again! Ever! I hate you!"

"Oh, you hate me. What are you 12? I'm not your dad!"

Wow, that sounded familiar.

"Have fun with Joan. I hope you guys live a long and miserable life."

She turned around and walked away, as she heard him yell "Oh yeah? Well at least a miserable life is better than a life with you!"

Brennan felt a sharp pain in her chest, as she continued walking, leaving a very upset and sorry Booth behind.

_**Fooled you didnt I? You thought they were finally going to be together after 6 years. Sorry for the misconception. Please dont hate me. I am a total shipper, dont worry. But I have a lot of ideas up my sleeves. So hang on for the ride because its gonna be wild ;) Please review! **_


	6. A Little too Late

**_No update yesterday and I'm sorry. Between softball and finals, my life's been hectic. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and have been with this story from the beginning. I really appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep my story going. Deal? Deal. Without further a due, heres chapter 6. Enjoy!_**

"What was that about honey?" Joan asked, as Booth walked back into his apartment.

She noticed the huge red mark on the side of his face.

"What the hell happened Seeley?"

"She's uh…having a hard time getting used to how things used to be."

"And how did things used to be?"

"Us. Being best friends and partners."

"Why is she having a hard time? It seems like you two were getting along well."

"We are, were, she just….Can we not talk about this?"

"Sure. But why did she hit you?"

"She didn't hit, she slapped. And….I grabbed her, trying to stop her. I knew I shouldn't have grabbed her."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions."

"No it's….fine. Lets, go to bed."

"Okay."

Their fingers intertwined as they walked back to his bedroom. About 2 hours later, Joan was sound asleep, but Booth was not. He layed in bed, thinking heavily about everything that happened. _"How come Bones never said anything like that before in the letters?"_ he thought. Then, a light lit up. The letters!

He slowly climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Joan, as he grabbed a box from under his bed and walked out into the living room. He ripped the lid off, and there sat over 100 letters. They were all in order, from the first to the last. He grabbed the very first letter and began reading it.

_Dear Booth,_

_I'm not sure when or if you'll get this, but I decided the best way to not feel so homesick was to write. First, I want to say I am having an amazing time here on the Maluku Islands. We have been here for a little over a month. The finds' are remarkable and rather interesting. You would probably be bored here, but this….this is what I love to do. My true passion. Although, I never thought my true passion would involve Daisy being present. She is rather annoying. I sent her to another division to work alongside other anthropologists that could probably handle her better than I can. Is that selfish? Anyway, how is everything going in Afghanistan? Like I said before, please don't try to be a hero. You don't have to put yourself out in the field and risk your life. I know that's kind of selfish of me to say (I found myself being really selfish lately,) but I can't lose you. You are my best friend and I need to have you in my life. I have to get back to work, but I hope you are doing well. I won't worry if I don't get a reply back, I understand that communication for you is probably terrible, but if I do, I will be very greatful. See you in….320 days by the coffee cart on the mall by the reflecting pool._

_Sincerely,_

_Bones._

Nothing telling there, just that she was excited to see him again. He went to the back of the box and found the last letter that was written. He opened it and began reading.

_Dear Booth,_

_It has been a long 11 and a half months. I have enjoyed my time here. I have met many people who share common interests that I do. But I have to admit, I miss having to explain things to people. Everyone here seems to understand what I am saying, and I don't really like that. I don't feel as smart here as I do back at home. Ah, home. A subject that's been on my mind a lot lately. I have truly missed everyone so much, especially you. I miss being called Bones also. Everyone here calls me Dr. Brennnan. Although I don't mind, I wish I had you here to call me the only nickname I ever had, Bones. Anyway, how's things going over there? I hope you feel a sense of pride when you come home. And I also hope you didn't put yourself in any life-threatening situations. Like I said in my first letter so long ago, I can't lose you. Booth, theres something that I have to tell you when I get home. After not having any of my friends around for the past year, I have grown to realize how much you all mean to me. You, most importantly. But I'll save the rest for when I get home. 15 days. Can't wait to see you and everyone else. _

_With Love, _

_Bones._

It all made sense now. She was going to tell him how she felt when he got home, but instead, he showed up with another woman. He realized that after he met Joan, he didn't pay that much attention to the meaning in Brennan's letters, and he realized now that that was a mistake.

He layed back on the couch and let out a deep sigh. He had a decision to make. Joan was leaving in two weeks, but could he put Brennan through that much more pain? What if after Joan left, Brennan had already decided to give up and move on herself? He couldn't let that happen.

"Seeley?" he heard a half asleep Joan ask, walking into the living room. "It's two o' clock in the morning. Come back to bed."

"I can't. I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't….do this anymore. Us. I can't do us."

"What are you talking about Seeley?"

"I love Bones. I have always loved Bones. When I went to Afghanistan, I still loved her. And then I met you and I didn't think about her as much. But she was still always on my mind and I still loved her. And I still do. I'm sorry, but…it's Bones."

"Seeley…I uh…"

Before she could finish, Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth." he stated and continued. "What happened? Is she okay? I'll…I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He hung up.

"Seeley whats wrong?"

"That was the hospital, Bones was in a car crash. It's...it's bad."

_**Dun, Dun, Dun! Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I know I do. You're dying to know what happens, arent you? Well, I do. And you can too. All you got to do is...you got it, REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	7. With Tired Eyes, Souls, & Minds We Wait

_**I am so, so, so, so, soooo sorry. I have had a busy weekend and have not had time to do much of anything on the computer. I am sorry for the delay and hope everyone's still with me. Thank you sooo much for the reviews on the last chapter. I got over 30! Thank you and please enjoy this chapter!**_

_**XXX**_

_In the Previous Chapter:_

_"Booth." he stated and continued. "What happened? Is she okay? I'll…I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

_He hung up._

_"Seeley whats wrong?"_

_"That was the hospital, Bones was in a car crash. It's...it's bad."_

XXX

"If you don't mind, I would like to come with you." Joan stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea Joan."

"Seeley, you need someone to be there for you. This is going to be hard for you, especially after what happened earlier. Please, let me come."

Booth sighed and contemplated the idea. "Fine, Fine. Let's go."

XXX

"What happened?" Booth asked, running into the emergency room as he spotted Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets.

Cam rushed over to him and Joan.

"Brennan was driving down K Street and stopped at a stop light. A…A drunk driver was coming from the right and lost control of his car and ran into her."

Joan covered her mouth as Booth ducked his head in sorrow.

"How bad is she?" he asked, scared.

"She's unconscious. She has several broken ribs, neck, an arm, a leg, and a collapsed lung. The doctors' think there may be brain damage."

It took Booth all of his will power not to start weeping right then.

"Can I see her?" he mumbled.

"She's in surgery. She'll be out in a couple of hours."

"I can't wait that damn long!" he exclaimed, throwing a chair that was next to him in the process.

Both Cam and Joan jumped back in fear as Sweets noticed the anger and walked over.

"Booth. Would you like to talk or anything?"

"No Sweets! Just….no."

He walked over to a seat and sat down. He buried his head in his hands and silently cried. Joan stood alone, feeling out of place.

"Why don't you go calm him down?" Cam asked Joan.

"We uh…we broke up. I don't know if he would want me to. I said I would be here for him but I…I can't."

"Colonel Burton…"

"Please, call me Joan."

"Joan, he needs you. Do you see him? Look at him. I haven't seen him like this for years. It doesn't matter if you broke up or not. He still needs you."

Joan sighed as she looked at a broken Booth.

"I love him. I…don't want to let him go."

"Then don't."

"But he loves Dr. Brennan. That's why we broke up. He wanted, wants, to be with her. She came to our apartment a little before the accident. She slapped him. I don't know what the fight was about, but….but, I have to go."

She turned around and ran.

"Joan! Joan!" Cam yelled, but she was already out the doors.

Cam sighed, as she walked over to Booth, knelt down, and placed her hand on his knee.

"Seeley?"

He didn't look up. She could hear him crying. Her heart ached for him.

"Seeley? Please look at me."

It took him a second to gather up the courage, but when he did, Cam gasped. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

"Tell me what happened big man." She said, standing up and sitting in the seat next to him.

"There's something that happened with me and Bones that nobody knows about."

"I have a feeling your about to tell me?"

"Last year, when we went to talk to Sweets about his book, we told him about our first case. At the end of the meeting, Sweets told me to take the gamble. To 'break the stalemate.'"

"And you did."

"No, not there. After we left, we walked outside and were by the steps, when….I told her that I wanted to give us a shot. She said something about the FBI not letting us work together and I kissed her. Long story short, Bones rejected me."

"So then you left. You to the Army, Brennan to Indonesia."

He nodded. "Then, when I got home the other day, she was waiting for my by the coffee cart on the mall. But…."

"You had Joan with you."

"Yeah. Yesterday, I went to her apartment and we uh….we…kissed, a lot. But I felt guilty and ended it. Then tonight, she came to my apartment and told me she loved me and….I rejected her. We had a huge falling out, she slapped me, twice, a few harsh words were said, and told me she hated me. And now…she's here."

"Seeley. You can't blame yourself for this. It wasn't her fault the guy crashed into her."

"But if I wouldn't have rejected her. Maybe…maybe she wouldn't have left when she did. And maybe…someone else would be here instead of her. I know I'm probably going to hell for saying that but…."

He started crying profusely.

"Seeley. You are a great man. You're sweet, caring, strong, brave. You stand up for what you believe in. You protect people, you make the world safe. So what if right now its just too hard for you? It's okay to cry."

"I…I called her a cold, heartless fish earlier. I…I didn't mean it."

"We all say things we don't mean. A lot of the things we say are said out of anger, confusion, fear. But they're said. And they can't be taken back. But sometimes you just have to move on, forget about the past, forget about the things that were said and done, and focus on the future."

"What future are you talking about? Bones is in a coma. She's probably gonna….d, die."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I broke her tonight, I…I killed her."

"Damn you Seeley Booth! She's not dead, she's not going to die. It's not your fault. I sware to God if I hear you say that you killed her or something of the sort one more time I am going to kick your ass so hard you're gonna wish _you _were dead. Now…quit crying. Quit worrying about what you guys said to each other, and worry about what you're going to say when she wakes up."

Booth took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks Camille."

"You're welcome Seeley."

"Don't call me Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille."

They laugh and she smiled, as they both got up and joined the rest of the group.

"How you holding up Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"I…I'm fine."

Booth looked over and noticed Angela sitting in the corner, balling her eyes out.

"Is someone gonna calm her down?" Booth asked.

"We've tried. We've all tried. She…she feels responsible."

Booth walked over to her and placed his hand on her knee.

"Why do you feel responsible Angela?"

"I..I told her to go." She mumbled.

"To go where? To my apartment?"

"Yeah." she looked up and continued. "She told me that she loved you. I told her to go tell you, and that everything would be okay. But I guess everythings not, considering where we are. What did you say to her?"

"It's a long story Ange. We got in an argument, a few harsh words were said, I took a couple slaps to the face, and….she left."

"Why did you reject her?"

"I….." before he could finish, the nurse came out.

"Friends of Temperance Brennan."

"That's us."

Booth got up and flew over to the nurse. "How is she?"

"She's out of surgery. There were a few complications. She went into a comatose state. We don't know anything further yet."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Booth looked back at his friends. "I'll let you know what to expect." He assured them.

They all nodded in reply, as Booth walked back to his soulmate's room, prepared to see what was about to come.

XXX

_**Is everyone okay? Trust me, I know what I'm doing...I think. Ha-ha. Just kidding. Please review! It will make me sooooo happy and greatful. Thanks!**_


	8. Stuck In My Own Little World

_**Sorry? I guess that's all I can say for waiting a couple days. But today was officially my last day of school, so I should have a lot more time on my hands. Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming!**_

**_XXX_**

Booth walked in, breath taken at the site. Her leg and arm was incased in a cast. She had a neck brace. Her head was wrapped, her face was….she must've been hit by shrapnel. It wasn't too bad, but there were a lot of cuts. The machines were beeping, which instantly got on his nerves.

He walked over and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Bones." he put his head down. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I…I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it. I was angry. You seemed to put all the blame on me and….That's no reason for what I said to you. You're not a cold, heartless fish. You're….you're beautiful. You're smart, caring, loving. Even if you don't realize it. I…I love you. I'm sorry about Joan. I'm sorry I didn't actually read your letters. Maybe I would've saw what you were trying to say. That you loved me and wanted to give us a shot when we got home. But no, I…I tried to move on. I broke your heart. I….I broke us."

He started crying harder.

"But you have to wake up. I dumped Joan after reading the letters. I realized that…you're the only one I love. And the only I'm ever going to love. I can try and try to move on all I want, but you will always be on my mind. Always. And I will always love you." He paused. "If you can hear what I'm saying, please, give me a sign."

Nothing. He bowed his head down and buried it in the bed. And then, he got his sign. She squeezed his hand that was wrapped in his. He looked up, startled.

"You can hear me." he cried, with a small smile behind his frown. He kissed the top of her head.

"What's going on in that genius brain of yours?" he asked. "If you're dreaming like I did, don't let it last too long. I need you. Bones, please, wake up."

XXX

"_Bones, wake up. Wake up Bones. Bones!" _

_She jumped out of bed. _

_"Geez, you were really deep in sleep. I thought you were in a coma or something."_

_"Booth?" she asked, confused. _

_"Yeah sweetie, it's me. Now come on, Arianna's getting ready to go to school." _

_"Arianna? Who's Arianna?" _

_"Tempe, she's our daughter. Are you feeling okay?" he asked, pressing his hand to her forehead. _

_"I…I had a weird dream. I'm sorry." _

_"__It's fine, I was just a little worried." _

_"Sorry." _

_"Now lets go. Chop chop Bones." _

_He pulled her out of bed, as they both fell, with Brennan landed on top of him. They laughed. _

_"Are you going to kiss me?" Booth asked. _

_"Do you want me to?" _

_"Hell yeah I want you to kiss me." _

_"Okay." _

_She pressed her lips to his as they explored each others mouths for a little over a minute. _

_"Mommy, daddy. Lets go! School time!" _

_Brennan rolled off of Booth and stood up. She admired her daughter. She had blue eyes, long and wavy brown hair, and a smile that could kill. She was beautiful. _

_"Why are you staring at me mommy?" _

_"Can, can I have a hug?" she asked. _

_Arianna smiled and ran into her mothers arms. Brennan started crying. _

_"What's wrong mommy?" _

_"Nothing, you're….just so beautiful." _

_They released each other. _

_"Now lets get you to school." _

_Booth just sat on the ground and watched the interaction between his wife and daughter. He didn't know what was going on with Brennan, but she was so cute with Arianna. He truly had the best life any husband could ever ask for._

XXX

"How is she?" Angela asked, walking into the room.

She gasped, seeing her best friends true conditions. She collapsed to the ground.

"Angela!" Booth ran over and picked her up. "Are you okay?"

"It's…it's all my fault. She…she…she…" she was stuttering, probably in shock.

"Angela, calm down. Here's a drink of water. Breathe. It's not your fault. It's my fault for what I said to her. It's my fault for letting her go. Not your's."

"But, but…."

"Angela. Calm down. Take another drink of water. Where's Hodgins?"

"Out, out in the..waiting, waiting room."

"Okay, I'm going to go get him, and then I'll bring him in here okay?"

She nodded in reply.

"Remember to breathe and keeping taking sips of water." he said, walking out of the room.

Angela looked over to her friend. She scooted her chair over beside her.

"Hey Bren. It's….it's me. Angela."

She took another drink of water.

"I'm sorry I talked you into going to talk to Booth. It was a….bad idea. I shouldn't have, but…I'm sorry. But we need you Bren. I know I made a mistake, Booth made a mistake, but…we're sorry. We need you back. We need you sweetie. We need you."

XXX

"_Bren! Bren! I got the plans for Arianna's 5__th__ birthday bash!" Angela exclaimed, seeing her best friend walk into her office. _

_"Um, great. Enlighten me on your ideas." _

_"Okay, so I'm thinking a princess theme. With castle cakes, and moats, and tiaras for gifts." _

_"That sounds….great Angela, thanks." _

_"Well what kind of godmother would I be if I didn't help out with my goddaughters birthday party?" _

_"You would be a very bad one, Ange." _

_"It was a rhetorical question." _

_"Oh. Sorry." _

_"Its fine. Are you okay? Booth said you were a little out of it this morning." _

_"I'm fine…I just had a dream that was really real." _

_"__Care to share?" _

_"Okay, well….Booth was dating this girl named Joan, who he brought home with him after one year apart. Long story, short, Booth said some pretty harsh things to me and I….thats all I remember." _

_"Bren, that all happened. 6 years ago." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah, after that happened you…you were in a car accident." _

_"I..I don't remember anything after that Angela. I don't remember having Arianna. I don't remember the last 6 years. Its like I just…woke up today, skipping 6 years in the process." _

_"Do you need to see Sweets sweetie?" _

_"No no, I'm….maybe that would be helpful." _

_"Yeah, I think so." _

XXX

"Angela?" Hodgins asked, entering Brennan's room.

"She's not waking up. She's….she's….I need her."

"Sweetheart. Calm down."

He went over and wrapped her in his arms.

"Dr. B will pull through this. She always does. She's a strong woman. I should know, I spent that time in the car with her. She never gave up. She fought the whole time and we got out."

"What if shes dreaming, like Booth did?"

"Then, like Booth, she'll wake up."

"Where is Booth?"

"He went to call Max and Russ. He wants them to be here just in case….."

"Just in case she dies?" she answered for him.

"Yeah."

She bowed her head.

"But she wont." He recovered, pulling her head up.

"You don't know that."

"Angela, please. This isnt your fault. It was the drunk driver's for being stupid and driving in the first place. If he wasn't there, Brennan would probably be home, maybe crying, but she would be safe. This isnt your fault. You and Booth need to settle down and realize that. Okay?"

She nodded in reply.

"Ok, lets give Brennan some space. Let her dream alone."

Angela stood up, as they walked outside, leaving Brennan's brain to dream a life she could only imagine.

XXX

**_I know, I know. Here comes another coma dream. But trust me, I feel that it is essential to the story and will not be played out for very long. 1 or 2 chaps max, I promise. Also, please let me know if you're getting bored with this story. I will try my best to make it more interesting. Thanks! Please review!_**


	9. I Dreamed a Dream

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming! Happy summer to all! **_

**_XXX_**

"_I don't know what's wrong with me Sweets. I…I woke up and I can't remember the last 6 years. It's like…I just woke up here." _

_"Bren, what's the last thing you remember?" _

_"Bren? Since when do you call me Bren?" _

_"Since like….5 and a half years ago. If it's too confusing for you I'll call you Dr. Brennan again." _

_"No, no. It's fine. The last thing I remember is me going to talk to Booth and we got in a huge argument and I was going home and….someone crashed into me. And then, I woke up here." _

_"I see. What happened between you and Booth that night? No one ever explained." _

_"I…I wanted to be with him. I told him I loved him and he told me the same, and then….we argued. He grabbed me, I slapped him. He called me a cold, heartless fish, I slapped him. But I can see we got over that?" _

_"Yes. After your accident, he dumped Joan and you guys were inseparable ever since. Shortly after, you got pregnant, and then a little after that, you married." _

_"I like this life. I can't explain it, but I'm very happy here. When I woke up, I kissed Booth and our daughter came running to us. I…I like what the future holds." _

XXX

Booth had sat by Brennans bed side for the last 6 days. She still hadn't awaken and that both worried and scared Booth.

"Booth." Someone spoke. He turned around to see Max standing at the entrance of the room.

"Max."

"Go home, get some sleep. I'll watch her."

"I'm fine Max. I'm not leaving her. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"And what if she doesn't? Then you would spend the rest of your life sitting by her bedside for nothing."

Booth stood up and got in Max's face.

"How can you say that? That is your daughter! Your sons sister! And the love of my life! She will wake up. And if you're just going to deny that the whole time you're here, then you can leave. Because I don't need that kind of poison in here!"

"Booth, I'm sorry. But it's been a week. There's little brain activity, she's not goin to…."

"Get out! Get out now!"

Max sighed, and patted Booth on the back.

"You're a good man Booth, but sometimes, you can be so damn stubborn. Take care of her for me." He said, and walked out.

Booth rubbed his face with his hand. He was getting scruffy. He hadn't shaven in almost a week. He started crying, realizing what Max said could actually be more true than he anticipated. He walked over and sat beside her once again.

"Bones. Please. I'm…begging you. Please, come back to me. I love you. Please."

He began playing with her hair and smoothing it behind her ears.

"I love you." he whispered.

XXX

"_Booth! Lets go! The kids are already here!" Brennan yelled. _

_"Coming Bones!" _

_Brennan was in the kitchen setting everything up for her little angels 5__th__ birthday party. _

_"Hey sweetie! This all looks amazing!" _

_"I know. It really is. Thank you so much for all your help." _

_"No problem. I love my goddaughter to death. Where's Booth?" _

_"I don't know, I called up to him. He should be down any minute." _

_"Well I'm happy for you. Everything is perfect. Perfect house, perfect job, perfect daughter, and perfect husband." _

_"Angela, my life is far from perfect. But I thank you for the compliments."_

_Angela smiled. "Here's your sexy man. Hey Booth!" _

_"Hey Ange. Thanks for everything." He said, kissing her on the cheek. _

_"No problem. Now lets get outside. These kids are getting anxious." _

_Booth and Angela started out the door. _

_"You coming Bones?" Booth asked. _

_"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." _

_"Okay. Hurry up. I'll miss you too much." _

_She laughed. "I love you." _

_"Love you too." _

_She turned around to pick up the cake when she heard a voice behind her._

_"You can't live this life forever." _

_Brennan jumped and turned around, seeing the shock of her life. _

_"Mom?" _

_"Hello Temperance. You have grown into such a remarkable woman." _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping forward. _

_"I'm here to tell you that you can't stay here." _

_"What do you mean mom? This is my life." _

_"Correction, this is a dream. You were in a car accident. You're in a coma." _

_"Really? No, no that's not true. This is real, this is all real. I have a husband and a daughter and….." _

_"No Tempe, you're dreaming of the life you would like to have. But it isn't true. It isn't real. Go back sweetie, go back to Booth. He's a nice man. I only wish I could meet him. He seems amazing and he really loves you." _

_"But…the fight. We got in a fight. He doesn't love me anymore." _

_"He will always love you. Always. No matter what you two may go through in your life, he will always love you. Just look at the last 6 years. He's never left you, except for Afghnaistan. But that's only because you left him. He needs you sweetie. Go back." _

_"How? I…I don't know how." _

_"You see that door?" she asked, pointing to a door behind her. _

_She nodded in reply. _

_"All you got to do is walk through it." _

_"And I wake up from my a coma?" _

_"Yes. Go sweetie. People need you." _

_She started crying and gave her mother a hug. _

_"__I love you mom. Always have, always will. I miss you." _

_"I love and miss you too sweetie. Now, go." _

_S__he turned her around and pushed her towards the door. And like she did so many times in her life, she ran._

XXX

Booth had fallen asleep with his head buried in the bed. He felt movement and noises.

"B, B, Boo…."

"Bones?"

He looked up and saw her beautiful eyes opening.

"Bones! Oh my god. Open your eyes babe."

"Booth?"

"Yes, it's me. Yes, yes, yes. I love you Bones. I love you so much."

XXX

_**Yay she woke up! I told you I wouldn't drag it out too long. There are definitely some issues that B/B have to work out so look forward to that next chapter! Please review!**_


	10. Collide

_**I am soooo sorry for the delay. I've had grad partys and softball. My summer's been pretty busy so far. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for all the reviews! And for those of you who dont, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

_**"Booth?"

"Bones, I'm right here."

"H…how long have I been in a coma?"

"A week. I seriously didn't think you were going to come back to me. I love you Bones, so much. I'm sorry about everything I said. I was angry. I didn't mean anything. I sware."

"Where's Joan?"

"I don't know. I broke up with her."

"Was that before or after I ended up here?"

"Before….well, kinda both."

"I see. So if this wouldn't have happened, you would still be with her right now."

"No, no. Before I got the call about you, I was reading the letters you wrote to me while we were away. And then, I realized what you wanted to happen when you got home, but I showed up with Joan. She came out into the living room and asked me what was wrong and I told her I couldn't be with her. That I loved you, always did, and always will. And then, I got the call."

"You still said those things to me. I heard what you said when I walked away. You'd rather have a miserable life then a life with me. How do you think that made me feel?"

"Bones, I was angry. We both said things we didn't mean."

"No, I told you how I felt. All the things that I've kept bottled up inside of me for so long. And then you called me a cold heartless fish. Something that you know I hate when people say. So I told you I hated you, because at that moment, I did. And then what you said….I was angry. I got in the car, wasn't thinking. I was thinking about you when the guy ran into me. The words you said echoed in my head, as I…fell asleep."

"What are you trying to say? That you don't love me anymore? That you're going to get mad at me because I was angry about how you were putting all the blame on me? I have loved you for 6 years. I have wanted to be with you for 6 years. And when I finally got the courage to make a change, you rejected me. Did you think about how I felt then?"

"I was scared!" she interrupted.

"So was I, but I put myself out there. I wanted us to be happy. I wanted to have you in every way possible. I wanted to show you that you are capable of love and that you can have a happy life. But, you didn't even give me a chance. How many guys have you slept with or dated over the last 6 years. How about Dick421 on that little chat room dating site? You didn't even know him and you were willing to give him a chance. But we've been partners and friends for 6 years and you couldn't give me a chance? When I'm the one that knows everything about you. That accepts you for everything you are. I respect your father, even though he left you and is a murderer. I love when you talk all smart and I can't understand what your saying, when most people find that really annoying. I….I love you, all of you. After everything we've been through, you don't believe that I would make a good husband? Father?"

"That was a year ago! You know I feel differently now!"

"But I havent forgot how I felt then! You….you broke my heart. And then you left, when I wanted to stay and continue doing what we do best. I found someone, I moved on, but I still thought about you. But…you put all the damn blame on me! You criticize every mistake or flaw that I have when I respect and love yours. It's what makes us human. You should know that better than anyone. But you can be so cold and…."

"Don't say it."

"Heartless. I have a right to be angry. I have a right to still feel hurt from that day. And I still have a right to be scared that it will happen again. So don't put all the fucking blame on me Temperance Brennan! Because your not as innocent as you think!"

Then, he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head and the beeping started. He looked at the monitor and could tell that she was having a heart attack. He quickly pressed the nurse button as a bunch of doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"What happened!" They yelled at him.

"We were…having an agruement."

"I need a crash cart stat!"

He started crying. "It wasn't my fault. I…I…I…."

And then he fell backwards.

"Agent Booth!" one of the nurses yelled, as she got down and checked his pulse.

"No pulse."

Half the doctors went to Booth, as the other half stayed to help Brennan.

"Come on Dr. Brennan! We're losing her!"

"Agent Booth, come on. I need a gurney!"

Moments later, all the doctors worked diligently on the couple.

"Anything yet Dr. Roberts?" Dr. Alan asked to the woman working on Booth.

"Not yet. You?"

"No. Come on Dr. Brennan."

Dr. Alan looked up to Brennans heart monitor, as the line went straight. Dr. Roberts did the same, as she saw the same thing. Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The monitors went, and so did Booth and Brennan.

* * *

_**Soo? Am I forgiven? I know it seems like they take one step forward and two steps back, but trust me...it will get better. I promise. **_

**_Also, if anyone would like to help me with ideas for the rest of the story, it would be greatly appreciated. You can either review or leave me a private message or hey, even both. ;)_**

**_Thanks and please review!_**


	11. Moving On With the Past

_**I know, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I have a good reason. I've had to work, play softball, babysit, and Sunday, I got 14 stitches in my leg. But I am back now, and I promise I will not give up on this story.**_

**_This chapter is kinda short because its pretty much a filler chap. This is when B/B decide to start becoming the people we know and love. This will start the journey of getting back to their old lives. And...here we go. Please review!_**

* * *

Booth heard the sound of beeping and it irritated him. The last thing he remembered was that him and Brennan got in a fight and she had a heart attack. Bones! Is she ok? He had to make sure she was alive. He opened his eyes, and to his surprise, there she sat.

"Bones? Wh-What are you doing here?" he asked, studdering.

"Hey Booth. How are you?"

"Umm….shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"It's been a little over a day since that happened. I'm fine, but you…you're okay now."

"What happened to me?"

"You had an anxiety attack. You've been sleeping for a while now."

"Wow. I….I'm sorry Bones. I really am. I didn't mean those things that I said."

"Yes you did. We both did. Because if we said it, we both meant it, even if it was out of anger."

"I…I don't know what came over me. I know a year ago I would've never said any of that stuff to you. but…"

"We've both changed. The experiences we have had over the past year have changed us."

"I guess it has."

Booth put his head down. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Live our lives. Try to get back to how things used to be."

"Friends." he mumbled.

"I think it's best for right now, even though we know how we feel about each other. We need to reacclimate ourselves. Once we get out of here, you'll take your marksmanship test again and pass. You'll get back with the FBI and become the Jeffersonian liaison again. I….well I already have my job, I just need to get everything heeled up."

"Right. How's everything by the way?"

"My arm and leg aren't too bad. My ribs are doing just fine, but my neck…that's a different story. It hurts to even move my head an inch."

It was then that he noticed the neck brace she wore, the cast's that covered her arm and leg, and the wheelchair she sat in.

"Oh. I'm sorry. For everything."

"Enough sorry's. Please. Let's just…move on."

"You sound like me, more…rational."

She nodded. "Thank you. Could you please press the nurse button to see when you can be discharged? I kinda…can't wheel with one arm."

He laughed. "No problem."

She had to admit that this situation felt awkward. Yesterday they just had a huge fight, one that caused her to have a heart attack. She knew she should be mad at him for the things he said, but she had said some pretty nasty things too.

They have both changed so much in the past year. In her mind, she knew they changed as soon as Booth said "I'm the gambler" all that time ago. That had started the feeling of awkwardness around them, and made them both more aware of when they were flirting and the amount of lust that surrounded them.

Then the year apart, just made it even worse than before. And now, here they were, sitting in a hospital room, trying to get back to how they used to be. If that's even possible. But they will try. They will try to redeem theirselves as best crime solving team in America, they will try to become best friends again, and they will try to hide their feelings for each other, just like before.

Let the journey begin.

* * *

_**Sooooo? How was that? Ready for them to be them again? Review and let me know and I will get started on what I like to call the BoBrennanization Process. Haha. Please review!**_


	12. Booth, Bones, and Other B Words

_**I am so so so so so so sorry for this long of an update. I know you probably think I have abandoned this story but my computer has been broken and we just got it fixed. I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging like that and I promise it wont happen again. **_

**_But anyway, I am very pleased with this chapter and hope you are too. B/B are finally getting back to their old selves so get ready for the ride. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_XXXXX_**

Brennan was sitting in her office when her cell began buzzing. She looked at the screen as she saw her favorite name, Booth, appear.

"Brennan." she answered, like she didn't know it was he who was calling.

"Hey Bones, got a body for you. Pick you up in….20 minutes?"

"Of course. See you then." she said, closing her phone.

It had been 2 months since they both were discharged from the hospital. Brennan's injuries had healed a great deal and she was happy about that. She was also happy about the fact that her and Booth had became just like they were before. They ate together, rode together, did everything…together. It was like nothing had ever happened. Except the only thing was, when they got close, they felt the awkwardness between them. When they were so close to kissing, they knew they had to pull back because they weren't ready to cross that line just yet.

Things were finally falling back into place, and for the first time in over a year, she was truly happy.

Brennans thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Bren, can I talk to you?" Angela asked with a worried look on her face.

"Of course Angela, come in."

Angela entered, closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked.

"I have some news. It's not bad news, it's good news. Really good news."

"Then why the worried look?"

"Because I don't know how to tell Hodgins. I know he'll be happy because he really wants this but I'm just so nervous to tell him and…."

"Ange, are you….pregnant?"

"Yes." she replied shyly.

"Oh my god! Angela! You're pregnant!" she exclaimed, rising from her chair.

"I know. So…you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy! You're having a baby!"

Angela laughed. "I never thought you would get this enthusiastic."

"Well after seeing some of the hardships that some of the kids went through in Indonesia, I have developed quite a soft spot. And I still think about having a baby every now and again."

"Really? I thought after the whole Booth brain tumor thing you dropped it."

"Yeah I dropped the conversation of it, but I never dropped the thought of it."

"Well then why don't you and Agent Studly get together already and do it the right way?"

"Angela, we're….giving it some time. We would like to get accustomed to our old lives before we delve into a serious relationship."

"So does that mean your sort of 'friends with benefits'?"

Brennan laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"Like, do you guys still kiss every once in a while, maybe even hit the sheets a couple times a week?"

"No Angela. I told you, we're….not ready."

"God damnit Brennan. It's been 6 years already how can you not be ready? I know you love him, you know you love him, and we both know he loves you. So just…take the chance. You have given so many other guys chances who you barely even knew. Why not Booth? Why not someone who knows everything about you and respects you for your flaws. Why not someone who makes you happy?"

"Angela…I, I don't know. I thought I was ready when we got home but now I'm not so sure."

"How aren't you sure? I have been pulling for you guys since day one. I have tried and tried to make you guys realize how perfect you are for each other. Why cant you guys see it? You and him are just so damn stubborn its pathetic."

"Who's pathetic?" someone asked, opening the door.

"Booth. I'll be ready in a minute."

"Ready for what?" Angela asked.

"They found a body in a lake at Breezy Heights in Bethesda."

"Oh, so we have a case?"

"I have to examine the body and see if it was a murder, but yes, probably."

"Great! I'll uh…leave you two to it then. Bye Booth. And Bren, we'll finish our conversation later."

Booth watched in amazement as Angela exited Brennans office.

"She can be so….hormonal sometimes." he said laughing.

"That's probably due to the fact that she has a human being developing in her uterus."

"What? Angelas pregnant?"

"Yes. She told me just a little bit ago."

"Wow. That's great. I bet Hodgins is thrilled."

"Actually, he doesn't know yet. Ange was nervous to tell him."

"Why? He loves kids."

"I know she's just, I don't know." she said, putting her head down.

Booth could easily since the jealousy and sadness.

"Bones, are you…do you still want to have a baby?"

"What? No, no of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well because you seem kinda jealous that Angelas pregnant and I just thought maybe you still wanted to have a baby."

"No. That plane has sailed."

"Actually Bones, it's that ship has sailed."

"Oh, well excuse my incorrect colloquialism. Now don't we have a case?"

"Yeah, lets go."

XXXX

_**What did we think? Please let me know and once again I am so truly very sorry. Please review!**_


	13. The Conversation: Part 1

_**Quick enough this time? Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and thanks so much for sticking with me. **_

**_XXX_**

Booth and Brennan were in the car on their way to the crime scene. Booth noticed that Brennan hadn't said a word the whole time, and instead stared out the window. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't talk to him. He knew something was wrong, and he knew it had something to due with the fact that Angela was pregnant. He also knew that his brain tumor had messed her up royally. If they wouldn't have found that brain tumor, there was a very good chance that he could have a second child right now, maybe even his first daughter. But he also wondered if he would've even said yes to the sperm donation if he didn't have the tumor.

The silence began to kill him, so he finally spoke up to figure out what the problem was.

"Bones, is something bothering you?" he asked, but she didn't answer right away.

"Bones." he said again, this time a little louder.

"Huh? What?" she asked, turning her head. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if something was bothering you."

"No, why?"

"You haven't said a word since we left the Jeffersonian and you've been spacing out." he stated, worry evident on his face.

"I'm fine Booth. Really." she answered assuringly.

"Bones, you know you can talk to me, right? Just because we're aware of our feelings doesn't mean we can't talk to each other about personal things."

"I know. I know. I just…nevermind." she said, putting her head down.

"What Bones?"

"Nothing."

"You know, I saw your facial expressions when you told me that Angela was having a baby. You were sad and jealous. You still want to have a baby and don't tell me you don't. I know after they found the brain tumor that all the talk about doing it went away, but honestly Bones, tell me. Do you still want to have a baby?"

"Yes! Yes, okay? I was so dead set on using your sperm to have a baby a couple years ago and I was actually excited that I was going to be a mother. But then, you got that damn brain tumor and I knew I still could have a baby if I wanted with someone else's sperm, but I realized, I only wanted to have a baby if it was yours. And now Angela's pregnant and she's gonna wanna go shopping and do all kinds of pre-baby stuff, and all I'm gonna do is wish that was me."

She started crying.

"Bones, I'm sorry but we're here."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Good." she mumbled.

She hurried up and got out of the SUV.

Booth walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "I would like to continue this conversation later, if that's ok."

She sighed. "Why don't we just drop it?"

"Bones, we're having this conversation later whether you like it or not. We need to talk about these kinds of things. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Good."

XXX

"Jack, I uh, I have to tell you something." Angela stated, walking onto the forensic platform.

Cam and Hodgins were setting things up for the body they were about to receive.

"What is it Ange?"

"It's a private matter. Could we speak...alone?" she asked, giving Cam a look.

"Oh I'm sorry Angela, I thought this was a place of business." Cam said sarcastically.

"It is, but…this is very important Cam."

She sighed, defeated. "Fine. 5 minutes. Booth and Dr. Brennan are bringing us a body."

"Thanks Cam."

Angela grabbed Hodgins hand and dragged him into her office.

"Whats wrong Angela?"

"Okay, I have to tell you something. I'm not sure how you're going to react, I know you're going to be happy, but I'm still a little nervous and…."

"Angela. Slow down. Just, tell me. I promise you I won't get upset."

"Jack, I know your not going to get upset."

"Ok then, just tell me."

"I'm pregnant." she spit out.

As soon as Hodgins heard the 2 words he's wanted to hear for so long, a huge smile appeared upon his face.

"Really? Like, for real? It's not a false positive this time?"

"Nope. I am completely sure that it is for real."

"Angie!"

He picked her up and twirled her around in the air as she laughed. He placed her back on the ground and quickly pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you so much Angela. Why were you scared of how I was going to react? You didn't think I was going to be happy?"

"No, of course I did. I just…it seems stupid now. I was just nervous about telling you, that's all."

"Well you shouldn't have been. This is the happiest day of my life."

They both smiled and shared another kiss.

"We better get back to the platform before Cam has a cow."

She laughed. "Yeah. We wouldn't want that."

They interwined their fingers and walked out onto the platform.

XXX

"Here's your stop Bones." Booth announced as they pulled up to the Jeffersonian.

"You're not coming in?" she asked, hurt.

"Nah, I have some paperwork to catch up on at my office. Call me when you find out anything about our body."

"Okay." she said, stepping out of the SUV.

"Oh, and Bones?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at him through the window.

"I'll be over at your place at 8 so we can talk. Okay?"

She sighed. She knew there was no way she was getting out of that.

"Sure."

"Alright, see you later. And remember to call me."

"Always do." she said, as his SUV sped away.

XXX

_**Well? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!**_


	14. The Conversation: Part 2

_**So I haven't been getting as many reviews as I usually do and I'm just wondering...is it getting that boring? Is it getting to out there? Please let me know what I'm doing wrong or even what I'm doing right. I feel like I'm letting a lot of people down, so let me know I'm not. **_

**_But to all of those who do review, thank you so much. I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you thought. Please keep it up._**

**_I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Here's Chapter 14. _**

* * *

Brennan was sitting on her couch reading one of her many anthropology books. She found herself very nervous and fluttered. Booth was going to be there any minute to talk about having a baby. She knew she shouldn't have said anything earlier that day, but Booth was just so damn good at reading people.

She looked at her watch, 7:59. One minute and he would arrive. She counted the seconds. 60, 59, 58….by the time she got to 5 seconds left, her doorbell rang. She stood up, took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle and slowly opened it.

"You're early." she stated.

"What? It's 8."

"My doorbell rang when it was 7:59 and 55 seconds. You were 5 seconds early."

"You counted? That's not weird at all Bones." he said, pushing past her. "Oh, and you forgot to check the peephole. What have I told you about that? What if I was some lunatic or serial killer? You could've been harmed."

"But it was you. And I knew it was you. So are you saying you're a lunatic or a serial killer?"

"What? No, no Bones, just…nevermind."

He sat down on her couch, patting the space next to him.

"Talk to me Bones."

"About what?"

He sighed. "What I came here to talk about."

"Oh, the baby concept. Right."

"Yeah. So, go ahead."

"What do you want me to say? I still would like to produce an offspring."

"Okay, and how do you want to go about doing that?"

"Well…if you wouldn't mind, I would…like to use your sperm."

"What?" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat on the couch. "After all we've been through, after the I love you's and everything, you still want to use my sperm?"

"That is correct, yes."

"No! No way in hell!"

"But you agreed to it last time!"

"That was because last time I had a tumor the size of a golf ball inside my brain affecting my choices!"

"So you're saying if you wouldn't have had a brain tumor, you wouldn't have let me have a baby by using your sperm?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Why Booth? Why are you denying my chance at a family?"

"Oh so now I'm denying your chance at a family? When I told you I wanted to give us a shot, I was giving you the chance to have a family. And the last time I checked, a mother and her child with no father is not a family!"

"What are you trying to say? That if I would've given us a shot over a year ago, we would've got married and had children and be a family?"

"Yes! That's whats supposed to happen! We're not supposed to be 'just partners.' I'm not supposed to donate my sperm for you to give me another child. We're supposed to do it the old fashioned way by making out and taking our clothes off and getting into bed and making love!"

She started crying.

"Why don't you want that?" he asked, sitting back down on the couch. "Why don't you want me? Why don't you want to make me the happiest man in the world and give me a second child the way people are supposed to? Just…why Bones?"

"I do. I do want you. I do want to make you the happiest man in the world. I do want to have a baby with you the real way. I'm just…scared."

"You think I'm not? I've been scared this entire conversation. I was scared to come here, I was scared to take the chance with you that night outside the Hoover. I've always been scared." He took her hand into his. "But I'm willing to be scared, with you. Let's be scared together. Let's finally stop dancing around each other and denying our chances at real relationships. Lets erase the damn line once and for all. What do you say?"

"What about work? What about our partnership? Are they still going to let us be partners if we're in a romantic relationship?"

"If they don't, I'll fight like hell for them to let us. And why would they sever our partnership when we have the best solve rate the FBI's ever seen? We're famous! They can't afford to lose us."

She laughed. "So you figured all of this out?"

"Not all of it, but I will. _We_ will. Together."

Their faces were inches apart. She didn't know what to say, so she did what she felt.

She kissed him. For a second, he didn't respond because he couldn't believe it was happening. But a couple seconds later and he was kissing her back with the most passion he had ever given someone. She layed back on the couch, as he climbed on top of her. Their tongues were dancing with each other and their mouths moved perfectly. But Booth had to know one thing. He pulled away.

"Booth? What the hell are you doing?" she asked, panting.

"So is that a yes?"

"I thought it was quite obvious. No wonder I'm the genius in this relationship."

He laughed and pressed his lips to hers once again. They stood up, their lips never leaving each others, as Brennan pulled him back to her bedroom.

Let the baby making begin!

* * *

_**So do you think they're moving to fast? Did you want to wait to see it happen a little longer down the road? Or are you happy with the next step and FINAL step in their relationship? Let me know. Please REVIEW! :D**_


	15. Good Morning Beautiful, It's Time to Lie

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've been camping for the past 4 or 5 days and have had no cell and computer access. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

**_Also, thanks to all the reviews I received on the last chapter. I'm starting to get the same amount I used to, and I couldn't be more proud and happier. Please keep it up! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Temperance Brennan awoke the next day in the arm's of one Seeley Booth. The sun was shining, the birds' were singing, and her life couldn't be better. For 5 long minutes she just layed there, watching her partner, friend, and now...boyfriend. She admired this man, she adored this man, she _loved_ this man. She then noticed his eyes began to flutter, and soon enough, they were open, looking right back at her.

"Good morning Bones." he spoke with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning Booth."

"Do you always watch the men in your bed while they're sleeping?" he asked, laughing.

"Most men in my bed are gone by the time I wake up." she confessed.

"Oh, well…I must be a lucky guy."

"Yeah, or a good guy, a loyal guy, _the_ guy."

He laughed. "Thanks Bones. I'm looking forward to waking up next to you for the rest of my life."

"As am I." she said, laughing.

"So are we going to tell people about us?" he asked.

"Don't you think we should torture them a little bit first?"

"Ha, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

Later that day, Booth and Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian holding hands. Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Wendell were all standing on the platform. Angela looked down and saw her favorite non-couple….holding hands! And then another shock came, Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek and walked away.

"Guys! Did you see that?" she asked the other people around her.

"See what Angela?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth kissed Brennan! And they were holding hands!"

"I didn't see anything." Cam said.

"Neither did I." Wendell agreed.

"Ange, it must just be wishful thinking or pregnancy hormones."

"Pregnancy hormones?" Cam asked.

"You're pregnant?" Wendell butted in.

"Ugh, we didn't tell you?"

Cam and Wendell shook their heads slowly.

"I'm pregnant!"

It took everyone a second before Cam gave Angela a hug and said "Congratulations!"

Wendell went over and shook Hodgins hand.

"I'm happy for you." he confessed.

"Thanks Wendell. That means a lot."

"What's with all the excitement?" Brennan asked, walking onto the platform.

"Angela's pregnant!" Cam exclaimed.

"Yes. I was already aware. I am very happy for her and Dr. Hodgins."

"Thanks sweetie!" Angela said, running over to give her a hug.

"We have something we need to talk about." she whispered in Brennan's ear.

"We do?"

"Yes. Your office. Now."

"But I was going to…."

"No excuses. Let's go." Angela turned back around to her friends and colleagues. "This might take a few minutes. We'll be right back."

Angela dragged Brennan into her office and sat her down on the couch.

"Spill." Angela stated.

"Spill what?" she asked nervously.

"I saw you and Booth holding hands. And then I saw him kiss you on the cheek!"

Brennan was taken aback. She wasn't expecting anyone to see that.

"What? That's preposterous. Booth and I weren't holding hands and he definitely did not kiss me." she lied.

"I know what I saw Bren. Don't lie."

"Angela, I'm not lying. You did not see us doing whatever it is you think you saw us doing. We're not even a couple."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek!"

"Yeah, but we didn't. I'm sorry Angela. You did not see Booth and I doing either of those things. Now I have work to do so if you would excuse me…."

"I'll find out Bren. I know I wasn't seeing things. I will find out the truth, and when I do...I'm going to give both you and Booth the biggest hug I have ever given someone. But I'll still be a little mad that you didn't tell me as soon as this little union happened."

"Goodbye Angela."

"Bye sweetie."

X

Booth was sitting at his desk when his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen as it read:

**1 New Message**

**Bones**

"**Angela caught us holding hands and saw you kiss me. I got her off our butt for now, but she's still a little suspicious. See you later. Bones."**

He wrote back:

"**I think you mean off our trail, and good job. But I think it would be safer just to tell her. But it's your decision. See you later ;) Booth.**

Brennan read Booth's message and thought about what they should do. She knew it was probably driving Angela crazy thinking she was just seeing things, and that could possibly be bad for the baby. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for everyone to know. She knew everybody would be happy and over escastic about it, but she still found herself being scared.

After a couple minutes of contemplating the pro's and con's, she decided it was best to just tell everyone. She sent Booth a message to let him know about her decision.

"**Booth, I have decided to tell everyone about our relationship. If you would like to be there when I do so, let me know. Bones."**

"**Yes, I would like to be there when you do it, but I would like to do it in a clever way. Can you wait just one more day? We can think of things tonight. Booth." **

"**Sure. I would like to hear your ideas, I think they will be very interesting ;)"**

Brennan couldn't help but be overwhelmed. Their secret was about to be known to their closest friends, who have waited for this since day one. In her heart though, she knew that over 6 years of dancing around each other was probably getting old to some people, so maybe it was best to put them out of their misery. Finally!

* * *

_**Do I even have to say it? Please review! ;)**_


	16. Under Pressure

_**Ok! Here's the moment you guys have all been waiting for! I skipped ahead to the next day rather then letting you know what their plan was going to be. Evil aren't I? Ha-ha. But I am totally hoping and expecting alot of reviews on this one. Whether its good or bad, let me know what you thought.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Booth and Brennan woke up the next day with their plan in full motion. Brennan was going to head to the Jeffersonian first and then Booth would show up a little while later. Then, their confession would begin.

* * *

Brennan, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell were all standing on the forensic platform. Brennan had a weird sensation happening in her stomach, something that one would call "butterflies." They were finally going to tell people that after almost 7 long years, they have finally gotten together.

She looked to her right and saw Booth entering the building. Right on schedule. She looked down, as if angry. Angela, of course, noticed this.

"Bren, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I'm fine Angela."

"Suit yourself. It's not like I can help since you don't talk to me anymore about anything. That's definitely what best friends do."

That statement hit Brennan right in the gut. She hated seeing Angela act like that, but it had to be done. Her anger would soon turn to happiness, and everything would be okay once again.

Booth walked up onto the platform.

"Hey guys." he announced.

Everyone said their hellos' simultaneously, with the exception of Brennan, who kept her head down.

"Brennan? Your not going to say hi to Booth?"

"Nope." she muttered.

Everyone could sense the tension in the air.

"I'm just here to drop this report off. I need Bones to sign it."

He walked over and laid it down next to her. Mentally, he smiled at her proudly. She was doing a great job at acting. But physically, he frowned and turned to walk away.

Angela studied the partners. They were acting so weird. They must've had a huge fight to not even be talking to each other.

"Oh and Bones…." he said as she turned her head to look at him.

Everyone watched and held their breathes for what was about to come. They had no idea what was going on, and they were anxious to find out.

"I slept with someone last night." he confessed.

Everyone let out gasps. They couldn't believe Booth just told her that to her face! After everything they've been through since they got home, he's going to do this? Brennan gave him the dirtiest look, as her nose crinkled up, and she looked like she was going to kill someone.

Booth turned to face everyone, who was staring at them intently, mouths' dropped and wanting more.

"Yeah, and the night before too. Man is she wonderful. I have never had such great sex in my life! She's taught me so many things that I didn't even know were possible….."

As much as Cam wanted to stop this before it got any worse, this was a place of business after all, she couldn't.

"She's beautiful, smart, funny, and selfless. She's….."

Brennan held her breath. _"Oh no, here it goes. Truth's gonna be out." s_he thought.

"She's Dr. Temperance Brennan. My partner, my friend, the…love of my life."

The squints stood there, jaw dropped. They couldn't believe what he just said. It was Brennan? She was the one he slept with? They couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan were finally together!

Booth walked towards Brennan and took her hands into his.

"I love you. I love you so much Bones. I have been waiting for this moment for almost 7 years. The first time I layed my eyes on you in that college classroom teaching, I knew I was going to love you. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. Granted, it took a hell of a long time. But now, looking back, I don't understand why. Why did we wait? Why did we dance around each other for so long? Why did we hide our feelings from our colleagues, friends, family, and most importantly, ourselves? That's all stupid to me now, but I'm happy as hell that all that's over. I love you, Temperance Brennan. Always have and always will."

He turned towards their friends, as they held hands.

"I didn't come here today to give Bones some stupid report to sign off on. I came here to tell you...we're together. We're a couple. We're absolutely, positively, 100% in love with each other. I thought…_we_ thought, you guys should know."

Cam was the first to react. She walked over to Booth and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"It's about damn time." she whispered in his ear.

He laughed. "I know, thanks Cam." he said, as Cam pulled out of his grip.

She did the same with Brennan, telling her to take care of him.

Hodgins and Wendell followed shortly, congratulating their friends for their union.

"Angela? You're not going to say anything?" Brennan asked, noticing her best friend hadn't said or did anything since this whole thing began.

"You lied to me. I knew something was going on, but you made me seem crazy. You made me feel like I was just seeing things. You…you…."

Before she could finish, she fell to the ground. Hodgins quickly rushed over to her. She began shaking and trembling, sweat pouring down her face.

"Angela!" he exclaimed.

"Someone call 911!" Booth yelled.

"It's going to be okay Angie. I promise, it's going to be ok. I'm right here."

"The…baby. What about….the baby?" she mumbled.

"Don't worry about that right now ok? We're gonna get you some help. Everything will be ok."

He put his head on top of hers.

"Everything will be ok."

* * *

_**Please, please, please don't hate me! Trust me, everything will be alright! I promise. Everyone just breathe in and out. It's going to be ok, just like Hodgins said.**_

**_Now I'm expecting and hoping for a lot of reviews so please don't dissapoint! _**

**_Thanks!_**


	17. We Didn't Start The Fire

_**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Glad none of you hated me for Angela's complication. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

__

* * *

Booth, Brennan, Cam, Wendell, and Sweets all sat in the waiting room waiting to hear news on their friend. Cam, Wendell, and Sweets all sat in a group while Booth and Brennan sat over in the corner, away from everyone.

"My guess is she had a panic attack." Brennan heard Cam say.

"If that's the case, then what caused it?" Sweets asked.

Cam looked up at Brennan, who was watching them intently.

"Booth and Brennan didn't tell you?" she asked.

Sweets shook his head.

"Dr. Brennan, do you want to tell Dr. Sweets why Angela might have suffered from a panic attack?" she yelled over to Brennan.

Booth sighed. "I'll do it." he whispered.

"No. It's my fault. I'll tell him."

Brennan got up and walked over to her friends.

"Dr. Brennan? Did you and Angela get in a fight or something?" Sweets asked.

"No. Booth and….Booth and I are….together."

"Together? As in, together together?"

She gulped. "Yes. We are a couple now. Booth announced it to everyone at the Jeffersonian earlier, and I noticed Angela wasn't speaking or doing anything. I asked her what was wrong and then she….she….collapsed."

"Why would that send her over the edge like that?"

"Because she's pregnant." Wendell answered.

"Really? Angela's pregnant? And no one thought to tell me this?"

"Oh don't worry Sweets, I was kept out of the loop as well. It's nice to know how much people respect me. First, I was the last one to know Angela was pregnant, then Booth and Brennan didn't tell me about their secret little rendezvous."

"What the hell Cam? We told you today. It's not like we waited for a long time to tell everyone. And it's certainly not like we went and slept behind peoples' backs'. And why is it any of your business what happens between Booth and I anyway?"

"It's my business because my friend is laying in a hospital bed because of it!"

"She's my friend too Cam. She's my best friend. How is this any of my fault?"

"Because….She told us yesterday that she saw you and Booth holding hands and kissing. But none of us believed her. You probably made her think she was going crazy, seeing something she has wanted to see for so long. As happy as I want to be for you and Booth, I can't at the moment. I'm sorry."

Brennan's eyes welled up, as she stood up and ran out of the room.

"Bones! Bones!" Booth yelled, but she was already gone.

* * *

"Jack?" Angela asked, opening her eyes and seeing her one true love sitting before her, holding her hand.

"I'm here Ange. Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You had a panic attack."

"The baby! Is the baby okay?"

"Sshhh. The baby's fine. Everything's fine."

"And Booth and Brennan, their really together?"

"Yes."

"So that really happened? The whole I love you thing and we're a couple?"

"Yes. It did. And right after, you collapsed."

"Oh, right."

"Before you collapsed, you told Brennan that she lied. Are you mad at her?"

"No. At least…I don't think. I mean, she did make me feel like I was going crazy yesterday, I knew I saw them holdings hands and I definitely knew I saw Booth kiss her on the cheek, but she told me repeatedly I was wrong. But, how could I be mad at her? She's my best friend, and her and Agent Studly are finally together. What more could I ask for?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Angela? May I come in?" Brennan asked, inching her head into the room.

"I'll…leave you two alone." Hodgins told Angela.

He got up and walked towards Brennan, giving her a hug.

"She's ok. She's not mad." he whispered.

"Thanks."

Brennan slowly walked over to Angela, sitting in the chair Hodgins had just occupied seconds ago.

"I'm sorry." Brennan spoke.

"For what? This isn't your fault."

"So you didn't have an anxiety attack because of Booth and I's confession?"

"Nah. The doctor said panic attacks during pregnancy may appear more often because of the hormonal changes we are experiencing. But I guess its half your fault." she said, laughing at the last sentence.

Brennan put her head down.

"But I'm not mad at you." Angela reassured her best friend. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"I should've told you as soon as it happened. As soon as you realized something was up, I should've told you."

"No Bren, it's fine. I know you probably just wanted to get used to it yourself before you told everyone else. It's understandable. You are forgiven."

"But not by Cam." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Cam is mad as hell at Booth and I. She said it's our fault because we told you so late."

"It's only been what…2 days? Right?"

"Yeah. I told her it wasn't like we've been sleeping behind everybody's backs for months. It just happened, and we told you guys."

"I understand. You don't have to explain it to me."

"She's upset because us telling you guys put you in the hospital."

"Oh she needs to get a reality check. As much as I'm happy she's so worried about me, she definitely does not need to take it out on my best friend. Besides, panic attacks during pregnancy are common."

"Good to know."

"So...should we be expecting a baby Booth-Brennan anytime soon?"

Brennan laughed. "Possibly. My menstrual cycle should be occurring sometime this week, and if it doesn't happen, then I'm sure you will."

"That's great! Once I'm out of here, we need to have a girls day out. We'll go to the spa, have some lunch, and you can tell me all about how the couple of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan came to be."

Brennan laughed once again. "We sure will."

Angela smiled.

"So the baby's okay?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Yes. The baby is perfectly fine."

"Good. I was praying nothing would happen to you or the baby."

"You were praying?"

"Well….yes. At a moment of weakness and fear, I thought it might be necessary to ask one of Booth's many saints to watch over you and make sure everything would be okay."

"Thanks. That means a lot, really."

There was a knock at the door.

"Mrs. Hodgins? May I come in?" Dr. Porter asked.

"Of course, come in. This is my friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan stood up and shook the doctors hand.

"Nice to meet you. Huge fan of your books. I'm Dr. Porter."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"So what do you say doc? Do I get to go home?"

"Of course. That's what I'm here for. Here are the discharge papers, all you need to do is sign them and you are on your way."

Angela urgently grabbed the papers and began signing.

"Now I recommend seeing your obstetrician once a month to make the babys doing fine. If you experience any symptoms of a panic attack, which are nausea, sweating, dizziness, shaking or trembling, sense of terror, loss of control, chest pains, and breathing complications, call a doctor immediately. Here are also some information packets to inform you of ways to reduce the attacks and also what to do after. Any questions?"

"Yes. May I go home now?" Angela asked.

"Of course. Take care Mrs. Hodgins. It was nice meeting you Dr. Brennan."

"You too Dr. Porter."

"Come on Angela. Let's get you home."

* * *

**_See? I told you to trust me didn't I? Nothing could possibly happen to Angela. Is anyone else mad at Cam for being such a witch? I know I am :D Anyway, as always, please review! Thanks!_**


	18. I Gotta Feeling, and It's Not a Good One

Booth and Brennan walked into her apartment in a daze. Booth slumped down on the couch, as Brennan grabbed a bottle of scotch and two wine glasses.

"Long day huh?" she asked, pouring him his glass and handed it to him.

"Eventful day." he agreed.

"Very. I'm glad Angela and the baby are okay."

"Yeah, me too. I don't know what Hodgins would've done if something would've happened to either one of them."

"I concur. I can only imagine how you would react if something happened to me or our baby."

"What? Did you just say _our_ baby? Are you pregnant?"

"No, no, no. Well…I might be. My breasts seem to be enlarging, and my menstrual cycle is supposed to be coming this week, and if it doesn't then…."

"I'm going to be a father." he said, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Yes. But you make it sound as if you don't already have a child."

"Parker! Shit! How are we going to tell him about us?"

"The same way we told everyone else. Well, not the exact same way, obviously. Do you want me to be there when you tell him or do you want to do it by yourself?"

"I would feel better if you were there with me."

"Of course. When would you like to do it?"

"I don't know. Let me give Rebecca a call. I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked out of the living room. Brennan laid her head back on the couch. Her day was very overwhelming and she was immensely tired. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

"_Parker, Dr. Bones and I have something to tell you." _

_"Yeah dad?" _

_"Okay, remember last year when you tried setting me up with almost every girl I worked with." _

_Parker laughed. "Yeah, that was fun." _

_"Yeah it was, but Park…you won't have to do that anymore." _

_"Oh I know, Dr. Bones is already letting me use her pool, so I could care less whether you have a girlfriend anymore." _

_"Listen to what I'm saying Parker. I already have a girlfriend, that's why you don't have to try to set me up anymore." _

_"Really? Who?" _

_"Me, Parker." Brennan answered. _

_"You? You're dating Dr. Bones dad? How could you?" _

_"Parker, what's the problem?" Booth asked. _

_"I don't like her! She's cold and heartless! The only reason I pretend to like her is because she does really nice things for me! How could you do this to me?" _

_"Park, I love her. And she loves me. I can't believe your acting like this." _

_"Well I can! I hate you dad! And I especially hate you!" he said, pointing to Brennan. _

_Parker stood up and stormed out of the room angrily. Booth stood up as well, getting ready to leave. _

_"Booth! Come back! Give him some time to cool down." _

_"No. He hates me. I'm his father and he hates me. I'm sorry, we can't be together. I'm sorry." _

_"Booth please. I love you. Please don't give up on us. Boooooooth!"_

"Boooooooooth!" she screamed, waking up from her horrible nightmare.

Booth ran into the room in record speed.

"Bones, whats wrong?"

"I uh…I had a nightmare."

"You fell asleep in two minutes?"

"Yeah I guess I did. I'm really tired." she said, standing up and heading to the bedroom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, following her.

"No. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay? Rebecca said I can pick Parker up from school tomorrow. Then we'll pick you up, get some ice cream maybe, then tell him. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Sure." she said, laying in bed.

For the next 20 minutes, they lay there, Brennan cuddled up next to Booth, his arm draped over her body.

"Booth?"

"Mhm?" he mumbled.

"Does Parker hate me?"

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"Does Parker hate me?" she repeated.

"No! of course not! Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"I don't know." she whispered.

He layed back down and pulled her against his body.

"Does this have anything to do with your nightmare?" he asked.

"Maybe." she confessed.

"Please, tell me what happened."

"We went to tell Parker about us and he…he hated it. He called me a cold, heartless person and said he only pretends to like me because of the stuff I do for him. He said he hated you and me, and then left. Then you broke up with me and I was all alone."

"Aww Bones. I would never leave you. And Parker does not hate you." he said, squeezing her tighter.

"But what if he does? What if he doesn't approve of us?"

"He will. He loves you Bones. Just like I do. He wants me to be happy. He knows I'm happy with you. Why do you think he asked you to be my girlfriend last year?"

"To get a pool."

"No. well…that's part of it. He wants me to get a girlfriend, get married, and give him a little brother or sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it babe, he will approve. I mean…who doesn't?" he asked, laughing.

She laughed as well. "Yeah."

"Now lets go to sleep. We've had a busy day."

"Apology accepted. Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth."

_**I hope the dream wasn't a little to out there. But seriously...what dream isn't? Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter, Parker founds out. How will he react? Will Brennan's nightmare come true? You got to review to find out! **_


	19. Parker's Verdict

_**I didn't get alot of reviews on the last chapter, which made me kinda sad. But I'm totally expecting a lot of reviews on this one. Theres lots of Parker cuteness, B/B bickering, and plenty of FLUFF! Also, you get to see how Parker will react. Will Brennan's nightmare come true? You're about to find out!**_

**_Please Review and enjoy!_**

* * *

Parker Booth ran out of Washington Area Elementary School as fast as he could. His mom told him that his dad would be picking him up after school because he had something big to tell him. Parker couldn't have been happier. As soon as he stepped outside of the school, he saw his dad's big, black SUV across the street. He smiled happily and began running.

"Hey Parker!" Jimmy Anderson yelled.

Parker sighed and stopped to see his friend. "Hey Jimmy."

"You want to come over my house and play some video games?"

"Sorry Jimmy, but my dad is parked over there and he's got something to tell me."

"After?"

Parker started walking away. "Sorry. I haven't seen my dad for so long. And if I'm lucky, we might go get ice cream with Dr. Bones!"

"Oh okay. Maybe tomorrow?" he asked pleadingly.

"I'll ask. See ya!"

And off Parker went. Booth stepped out of the car and waited for his son. He looked so happy. He loved this boy so much and he only hoped that his son could love his girlfriend and future wife as well.

"Dad!" Parker yelled.

"Parker!"

He ran straight to him and gave him a hug.

"How are you son?"

"Good. I missed you daddy."

"I've missed you too bub. Get in."

Parker ran around the other side and got in.

"Seatbelt." Booth ordered.

"I know, I know. Mom said you had something to tell me? "

"Yeah but I'll save that till after we pick Bones up."

"Dr. Bones is coming with us?"

"Yea bud, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay! This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Booth laughed. Maybe Bones' nightmare wasn't going to come true after all.

* * *

Brennan heard a knock at her door.

"Dr. Bones?"

She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Parker!"

Parker rushed in and gave Brennan a hug.

"How are you Parker?"

"Good. Daddy says he has something he has to tell me. But we're going out for ice cream first. Wanta come?"

She looked up, noticing Booth walking in. She smiled. "I would love to Parker."

Parker grabbed her hand and started pulling her.

"Let's go guys!"

Brennan laughed, as Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek, making sure Parker wasn't looking.

"You got nothing to worry about." he whispered in her ear, as she smiled.

Perhaps she had been fretting this for no reason. Parker obviously loved her, but she couldn't help wondering, to what extent?

* * *

"That ice cream was the best!" Parker exclaimed as the three of them walked into the Royal Diner.

"Yes it was Park." Booth said, as they sat down.

"Soooo…are you guys going to tell me what you're supposed to tell me?"

Booth sighed and looked at Brennan. She nodded in approval, as Booth took a deep breath.

"Parker, Dr. Bones and I have something to tell you."

"Yeah dad?"

"Okay, remember last year when you tried setting me up with almost every girl I worked with?"

Parker laughed. "Yeah, that was fun."

_"Oh god. This is exactly like my dream." _Brennan thought.

"Yeah it was, but Park…you won't have to do that anymore."

"Oh I know, Dr. Bones is already letting me use her pool, so I could care less whether you have a girlfriend anymore."

"Listen to what I'm saying Parker. I already have a girlfriend, that's why you don't have to set me up anymore."

"Really? Who?"

_"Oh god. Here it goes. Goodbye Booth."_

Booth looked at Brennan and motioned her to say something.

"Me, Parker." Brennan answered nervously.

"You? You're dating Dr. Bones dad?"

_Wait for it…. _

"That's great!"

"R, Really?" Brennan asked, stuttering.

"Of course! You're amazing Dr. Bones! You're smart, generous, funny, and rich!"

Booth and Brennan both laughed.

"So, you approve?" Booth asked.

"Totally!"

"Good." Brennan mumbled.

"Great!" Booth exclaimed.

"So am I going to be having a little brother or sister anytime soon? Because I'm sure not getting one from mom and Captain Fantastic."

"Parker, what did I tell you about calling Drew Captain Fantastic?"

"Sorry dad. I mean, Drew."

Brennan laughed. "We'll see Parker. We might know pretty soon." Brennan confessed.

"Really? Will you let me know as soon as you do?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

Brennan smiled. "Promise."

Booth smiled watching the interaction between his son and girlfriend. He knew that Brennan would be the only girl Parker would ever approve of. She was the only girl he's ever really taken a liking to. Sure he had some doubts after hearing about Brennan's nightmare, but he was glad she wasn't a psychic, and was wrong about how Parker truly feels.

"Who wants some pie, huh?" Booth asked.

"Me!" Parker yelled, raising his hand proudly.

"Charlotte, the usual please." Booth announced to their favorite waitress.

Minutes later, a fresh baked cherry pie sat in front of them. Parker and Booth dug in, while Brennan just sat and watched in amazement.

"You're not going to have any Dr. Bones?" Parker asked with a mouth full of pie.

"No, I don't like my fruit cooked."

"Come on Bones. You gotta try it some time."

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Booth took the fork and gathered a huge piece and brought it to her mouth.

"Can you smell it? Mmmmm. Doesn't it smell soooo good?"

Brennan had to admit, it did smell awfully delicious.

"You know you want it Bones."

"Come on Dr. Bones. It's really good."

Just as she was about to put her mouth on it, Booth pulled the fork away.

"Nah, she's too chicken to try something. She's a scientist and experiments with everything, but she can't even experiment with a little piece of pie." he said, trying to make her sad for not trying it.

"I have you know that I was about to eat it before you rudely pulled it away."

"Sure Bones. You're missing out on America's favorite dessert."

"Give me that fork!" she exclaimed.

"No, no. You had your chance." he cooed.

"Booth, give me the fork!"

"I don't think you really want it."

She grabbed the fork out of his hands as the piece that was on it flew off and hit the window.

"Now look what you did!" Brennan yelled, childishly.

"Me? You're the one that grabbed the fork!"

Parker just sat there and laughed. His dad and Bones really did love each other, that was clear. He couldn't be happier with his dad's choice of girlfriend. And maybe one day, she could be the only nice stepmother known to man kind.

* * *

_**I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I absolutely love Parker and could not make him hate Bones. Dont worry though, Bones will try pie...someday(:**_

**_Anyway, please review! Thanks!_**


	20. Old Habits Die Hard

One week had passed and Temperance Brennan noticed something, no period! Which could only mean one thing. She grabbed the phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?"

"Angela! I need your help!"

"Sure sweetie what;s wrong?"

"I missed my menstrual cycle."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yes, it is. And since Booth is out of town for an FBI meeting in New York, I wanted to know if you could do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Could you go to the store and buy as many pregnancy tests as you can? I will pay you back once you get here."

"No need sweetie. Take it as my….Booth and Brennan are finally together and making cute little B/B babies present."

Brennan laughed. "Thanks Angela."

"No problem. I'll be there in about an half an hour."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Brennan couldn't believe it. She was finally pregnant….maybe. And what excited her the most was that it was Booth's baby! The one person she had wanted to father her child for so long. The only thing was that if she found out she was pregnant tonight, Booth wouldn't be home for another week. How could she wait that long to tell him? This was surely not something you tell someone over the phone. She would have to wait patiently, if that was even possible.

* * *

20 long minutes later, a knock came upon Brennans door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I bought one of every kind they had."

"Which is how many?"

"8…maybe 9."

Brennan laughed. "I appreciate this Angela, I really do."

"It's no problem. When are you going to tell Booth if you are?"

"Well I contemplated that it shouldn't be done over the phone, so I guess I'm going to have to wait till he gets home."

"Yeah, and we can set up an appointment to make sure you really are."

"Yeah." She took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Angela handed her the bag and pushed her towards the bathroom. Brennan was smart and peed on all of them, rather than waiting 5 minutes for each one. Minutes later, she stepped outside of the bathroom, with a surprised look on her face.

"So?" Angela asked, as Brennan walked out of the bathroom.

"Well you bought 8, the first two were negative. The third was positive. Fourth was negative. And the rest…..were positive!"

Angela squealed and hugged her friend.

"So out of 8, 3 were negative?"

"Yes that is correct."

"So…it must be positive, right?"

"I'm thinking that to be true. I have all the symptoms, extreme tiredness, sore breasts, etc. I'm going to call an obstetrician and set an appointment to find out for sure."

"I'll go with you since Booth's not going to be home for what…a week? I'll go."

"Thanks Angela." she said with a smile.

"You look really happy." Angela said, noticing the smile never leaving her friends face.

"I am. I truly am."

"Good for you sweetie."

"Thanks."

"Now let's go celebrate!" Angela exclaimed.

"What? No. I can't drink anyway, and neither can you."

"So? We'll go to the Founding Fathers, we'll both have water, we'll talk, maybe even dance, and get you home."

"Why Angela?"

"Because. This is something worth celebrating. I'll call Jack, Cam…"

"No. Not Cam. She's still upset about the whole panic attack."

"Okay…."

"How about just me and you? I'll be fine with that."

"Sure. Whatever gets you going I'm fine with it. Grab your purse and lets vamoose!"

* * *

At the Founding Fathers, the music was blasting, people were dancing, and Brennan and Angela were seated at the bar….drinking water.

"This isn't as fun as it usually is." Angela confessed.

"That's because theres no alcohol in your blood system."

"Ha-ha very funny Bren."

"Excuse me ladies. Would one of you like to dance?" a tall, muscular, rather attractive guy asked.

Angela held her hand up, proudly showing off her wedding band. "Sorry hot stuff, I'm married."

"That's too bad. How about you?" he asked, motioning to Brennan.

"I'm….."

"She would love to." Angela stepped in for her.

"Excuse me." she told the stranger. "Angela! what the hell do you think your doing? I'm in a relationship with Booth. And I might be carrying his child."

"So? A dance with someone isn't going to hurt."

"Angela. I'm not dancing with that stranger."

"You know I'm standing right here…right?" the man asked.

"Bren, all I'm saying is, have fun. Sitting here drinking water with your pregnant best friend is not exactly fun, I'm sure."

"It would be different if I wasn't dating Booth and possibly pregnant, but I am."

"Fine. Hot stuff, would you like to dance?" Angela asked, since her best friend would'nt.

"Uh…sure."

"I'm going to have fun, with or without you." Angela whispered in Brennan's ear as she stepped out onto the dance floor.

Brennan sighed, and sat patiently by herself.

"Um, would your husband mind if he saw you with me?"

"Not as long as you don't touch me anywhere that would be considered inappropriate. This is just one person showing another person a nice time. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Brennan watched from a distance. How could Angela just do that? She;s married and pregnant afterall. What would Hodgins do if he walked through those doors right now? But over the years, she learned there was no fighting with Angela, because you're always gonna lose.

"Excuse ma'am." another man said.

Brennan sighed and turned her head.

"I see you in here a lot, but you're always with another guy, so I never approach you."

"Well that's because that other guy is my boyfriend."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're still dating him?"

"Yes. We've only been dating for over a week though. We've been partners and friends for almost 7 years."

"Oh. That's too bad. I'm Eric."

"Temperance." she said, shaking his hand.

"Temperance? As in Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Very nice to meet you. I am a huge fan of your books. I had no idea that you were…wow."

She laughed. "Thank you."

"So why are you here by yourself? You and that guy have a fight?"

"No he's out of town and I'm here with my friend celebrating."

"Celebrating that he's out of town?"

She laughed. "No! Of course not. I might be pregnant. There's a pretty good chance I am. Though it's weird that I'm saying that, I don't usually rely on chance, but I had 5 out of 8 say that I was pregnant, so who knows."

"Wow. Congratulations. I'm guessing it's the other guy's?"

She laughed. "The other guys name is Booth, yes."

"Okay. Well that's great. I can tell you two are very happy."

"We are, thank you. So tell me about yourself Eric."

"Well, I'm 31 years old. I live right here in Washington, D.C. I'm a veterinarian. I love animals and to travel."

"Wow. That is a very adept bio."

He laughed. "Glad you think so Ms. Brennan."

"Please, call me Temperance."

"You know, its too bad your taken. I would love to go on a date with you sometime."

"Yeah, it is too bad. You seem like a very date-worthy man."

"Oh I am babe, you can count on that."

"Brennan! Who's your friend?" Angela asked, approaching the bar.

"This is Eric. Eric this is my friend Angela."

"Nice to meet you." she said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

"Would you like to go sweetie, you seem kinda bored?"

"Actually Angela, I'm enjoying Eric's company immensely."

"But sweetie, I'm ready to go." she said, pointing her head towards the guy she was just dancing with. "Please?" she begged.

"Fine Angela. I'm sorry Eric, but it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." he said, flirtingly.

"She's happily in a commited relationship and pregnant." Angela told him, warningly.

"He knows that Angela. We were just talking."

"Let's go. Goodbye….."

"Eric."

"Eric, right."

Angela practically pushed Brennan out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Angela exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Why the hell were you flirting with him when you're with Booth?"

"Booth isn't here Angela. And I was not flirting! Didn't you want me to talk to someone and have a good time?"

"Yes but you never flirt! That's why I didn't see the bad in you dancing and talking with someone."

"I was not flirting Angela! I was being polite."

"No, you were leading him on. I heard some of your conversation. Tell me about yourself Eric, please call me Temperance, it's too bad I'm taken, you seem like a very date worthy man!" she said, imitating her friend's voice.

"I never said that! I said he was date worthy because he was very nice and had a lot to offer, but I never said I wished I wasn't single."

"Basically, that's what you were saying."

"And what about you? You called a guy hot stuff and went and danced with him."

"Oh please, I didn't even touch him. I did it so you would feel guilty and talk to someone."

"And when I did you want to yell at me because of it?"

"No! I thought you were going to talk and bore someone to death with all your scientific talk, and what do you do? You flirt with him!"

"Whatever Angela! Don't put all the blame on me. You're the one that wanted to come out tonight."

"Oh so now you're blaming me?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm doing. No wonder I'm the genius."

"You know what Brennan, I'm tired of this. How are we even friends? We have nothing in common. We're two completely different people. I'm done."

Angela started walking away.

"Angela. Angela wait!" she pleaded, chasing after her. "Angela! I'm sorry okay. Let's just….put this behind us. Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to lose my best friend. The last time we fought, I was so miserable it wasn't even funny. I had no one to talk to about things. I can't lose you Ange. Please. Forgive me."

Angela sighed. "You were really miserable?"

"Yes. Ask Booth or Sweets."

Angela smiled. "I'm sorry sweetie. I over reacted."

"I'm sorry too. Isn't that funny that I haven't flirted with someone the whole time I was single, but once I become unavailable, then I feel the need to flirt?"

Angela laughed. "So you do admit you were flirting!"

"I'm sorry Angela. I'm just not used to being 'off the wagon.' My whole life I have never been in a commited relationship. I could always talk intellectually to one man and then have sex with the over. I could flirt any time I wanted. This is just...new to me. Please, don't tell Booth. I promise for now on, I am going to have to get used to the fact that I am no longer able to be how I used to be. I am a one man woman. I only talk to one man and have sex with one man."

Angela laughed. "Good. And it's fine sweetie. No one has to know. Let's forget about this, go home, have a sleepover maybe?"

"I would like that." she said, as they hugged.

"I hate when we fight." Brennan admitted.

"Me too. Especially now. It's not good for the babies."

"You're right. It's not."

"Lets get going. I'm starving."

"Me too."

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this chapter's too OOC. But after watching every single episode, I noticed how Brennan could be some what of a whore. I mean that in the greatest respect though. She would talk to any guy, flirt, have sex, and use some people. I just wanted to show that in this chapter. I'm sorry if anyone thought it was very non-Brennan like and disagree with me but it's my opinion. **_

**_Leave your reviews to let me know what you thought ;) Thanks!_**


	21. Father's, Fetuses, and Other F Words

_****__Thanks for not cutting my throat out in the last chapter. I really thought there was going to be some controversy of that. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a rather entertaining one, I'll tell you that._

**_Also, thanks to NatesMama for helping me with all the aspects of this chapter. I really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_1 week later_

Booth stepped off the airplane at Dulles International Airport. 2 weeks of FBI agents and kiss asses' were just not his thing, but 2 weeks of not seeing his Bones was even worse. He went through the terminal and searched the area for the person who was supposed to be picking him up. With his eyes, he scanned every area he could find and couldn't find her anywhere. "_Did she forget?"_ he thought.

"Hey Booth!" someone spoke from behind him.

It wasn't the voice he wanted to hear but he knew that voice. He turned around and there stood Max Keenan.

"Max? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Tempe. Russ, Amy, and the girls are here too. It's been so long since they've seen her."

"Where's Bones?"

"She asked me to come pick you up. She's at the diner with Russ."

Booth sighed. Now they had to tell her family about the two of them. Great.

"Let's go Booth! I'm not getting any younger!"

They were in the car and Booth had to admit he could finally see why Brennan hated being in the passenger seat.

"You okay Booth? You've barely spoken two words since I picked you up."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just happy to be back."

_"Happy to be seeing Bones." _he thought.

"How was Afghanistan? I know it's been a while since you've been back but I haven't got the chance to ask you yet."

"Um, it was…you know. The same."

"That's all? It was the same?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, fine. I'll quit talking."

"No, I didn't mean quit talking all together I just meant….."

Before he could finish his sentence, his cell phone rang.

"Booth."

"Hello, Seeley Booth?"

"Yes? Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Anderson from American Gynecological and Obstetrical. I couldn't get a hold of Dr. Brennan and she listed you as the second person to call."

"Whats this about?" he asked curiously.

"_Gynecological? Obstetrical? What the hell's going on?"_ he thought.

"Dr. Brennan came in a couple days ago for an appointment to verify she was pregnant. I wanted to schedule her for a follow up."

"Bones is pregnant?" he asked.

Max stopped the car. "What? Who is that Booth?"

Booth held up his hand, motioning for him to be quiet.

"Um, I don't know who Bones is." she said innoncently.

"Dr. Brennan. I mean…Dr. Brennan's pregnant?"

"Yes. Though I'm surprised she caught it so early. That's why I just wanted to do a routine follow up, just to make sure of everything."

Booth couldn't believe this. He knew it was going to happen soon, but not this soon, and while he was away.

"I'll uh…I'll talk to her and let you know. I'm not with her at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir."

"It's, it's fine. Thanks for the call."

"Your welcome. And congratulations!"

"Thanks." he said, and hung up.

"What the hell Booth? Tempe's pregnant?"

"Yes. I…I guess."

"What do you means you guess? Who was that on the phone?"

"That was her obstetrician wanting to schedule her for a follow up."

"Who's the father? I didn't even know she was with someone! And why did they call you?"

"She uh…she put me down as the second person to call. They couldn't get a hold of her. She must have her phone off."

Max put his head down. "How can she not tell me this?" hax asked.

"I know Max. She didn't tell me either."

"Who's she dating? Who could possibly be the father of this baby?"

Booth gulped. He had to be the one to tell him, alone.

"Me, Max. She's with me. I'm the father."

Max let out a breath and layed his head back. The car was silent for at least 20 seconds, before Max set up.

"Well okay then." he said, starting the car back up, as Booth realized they had pulled into a fast food parking lot, and pulled out.

Booth was confused as to Max's answer.

"Well okay then?" Booth asked.

"I'd rather it be you then some creep I don't know. I'm just upset you guys didn't tell me. How long has this been going on?"

"Almost 3 weeks."

"I see. And when did you uh…when did the baby thing happen?"

"Almost 3 weeks ago."

Max laughed. "I'm guessing the day you hooked up is the day you had sex. Right?"

"Yes." he mumbled.

Max sighed. "Okay. I guess this is the time to have a little talk."

"Great." Booth muttered.

"Booth. You're a good man. I've known that since day one. You have always been there for her, Russ, hell even me. I have wanted you to be the guy she ended up with for a while now. You're everything a father could ask for. I know your going to treat her good. I have no doubt about that. But if you hurt her, or the baby, so help me God, you will end up just like Kirby and everyone else I killed. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I won't ever hurt her. She is the most important thing in my life, and now this baby, our baby, will be too. I love her Max. I promise, she will be in good hands."

"I have no doubt about that. Thank you Booth. For everything."

"She made it easy. I would do anything for her."

Max smiled. "We're here." he announced.

"Wait, if Bones was spending time with you, Russ, Amy, and the girls, then why would she want me there unless…."

"Unless we knew you were together?" he asked, smiling mischeviously.

"You knew we were together and didn't tell me?"

Max laughed and nodded. "Thanks for being honest with me though. I wanted to see if you had the guts to tell me by yourself."

"Did you know about the pregnancy too?"

"Oh no, that was as just a shock to me as it was to you."

"You're one good liar Max. I'll give you that."

"Why do you think I got out of jail?"

Booth smiled.

"Now let's go see your girlfriend, shall we?"

* * *

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it! If anyone has any ideas for baby names, baby gender, or anything about the baby, let me know. Thanks!**_

**_Please review!_**

**_The 10th person to review get's to have their name/username mentioned in the next chapter! _**

**_Good luck!_**


	22. Sweet Child of Mine

**_hank you all sooo much for all the reviews for ideas of baby names and gender. I am truly thankful for all the help! Anyways, the last chapter I said that the 10th person to review would have their username mentioned somehow in this chapter._**

**_Congratulations to boneslover10! Be looking for your username in this chapter!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Booth and Max walked into the diner, where he saw Brennan and Russ talking.

"Booth, I'm guessing that Tempe is going to tell you about the baby when she's ready, so I won't say anything to hint that we know. Okay?"

"Thanks Max. Thanks a lot."

Brennan looked up and saw him as she smiled. Booth was a little mad at her for not telling him about the pregnancy. That's a huge thing that he should've been told immediately, but she didn't. But that smile made it hard for him to stay mad. So he smiled back and mentally agreed that he wouldn't say a word about the phone call and wait for her to tell him herself.

"Booth. Nice to see you again." Russ spoke once they reached the table.

"You too Russ. How've you been?" he asked as he sat beside Brennan and Max beside Russ.

"Good. I got put off parole and I got a good paying job that I can take care of my family with."

"That's great. How are Amy and the girls?"

"They're good. They're out site-seeing right now. Hayley and Emma have been learning a lot about D.C. in school so we thought it would be good for us to take a little vacation, come see Tempe, and site see."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm going to meet up with them after this. Tempe just told me about the two of you. Congratulations."

"Thanks." he said smiling.

Brennan couldn't help but smile herself.

"How was the trip?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Boring. It's basically just a time for everyone to kiss everyone elses ass. I'm glad to be home."

"Well, I have to get going. It was good seeing you Booth." Russ spoke, scooting his father out of the table and shaking Booths hand once he got out.

"Same to you Russ. Have fun with your girls."

"Will do. See you later Tempe, Dad." he said as he walked out of the diner.

"We should get going too Booth. I got some work to do at the lab." Brennan said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"You're just going to leave me alone?" Max asked.

"Dad, we have jobs to do. We'll see you tomorrow at dinner."

"Dinner?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I'm making dinner for Dad, Russ, Amy, and the girls."

"Oh." a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You're invited of course."

"I know. Thanks."

"See you later Max. Thanks for picking me up."

"Not a problem Booth. You're a good man. Perfect for my Tempe."

Brennan smiled and grabbed Booth's hand.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Tempe." he said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

"I missed you." she said as soon as they stepped outside.

"I missed you too." he responded, as she closed the gap between them with a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." she whispered with a wink.

"Great. Can't wait."

"Do you need a ride to the Hoover?"

"Nah, I was just going to go home, unpack, and get a shower."

"Oh, okay. I'll drop you off then head to the lab."

"Thanks."

Once they got in the car, Brennan noticed that Booth was acting different.

"Is everything okay Booth?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know you just seem….distant."

He noticed the worry in her eyes, the sadness on her face. He hated seeing her like that, but he still found himself a little hurt that she hadn't told him about the baby yet.

"Really? I didn't think I was being distant."

"Oh…okay. Never mind then."

"Bones, I missed you these past 2 weeks."

"Me too. I'm glad your home."

"Me too."

* * *

Later that night, Booth was sitting in a chair watching the Flyers game on her newly bought, 57 inch flat, screen TV as Brennan was laying on the couch doing something on her laptop. She was typing a sentence when her computer died.

"Shit. Hey Booth?" she called to him, but he didn't answer (or didn't hear) because he was too involved in the game.

"Booth!" she yelled.

"Huh, what? Sorry Bones. What's wrong?"

"Can I use your laptop? Mine died."

"Sure. It's in my bag."

She got up and went to his bag as she pulled it out and turned it on. After the computer turned on, a thing popped up saying she had to enter a password.

"What's the password?" she asked.

No answer.

"Booth! What's the password?" she yelled.

"Sorry. So sorry Bones. This is a great game!"

"Fascinating. What's your password."

He then froze. _"Oh god. I never changed my password. Shit! She's going to think I'm a creep."_

"Uh…its uh…." he sighed.

"Booth? Password please?"

"**b****oneslover10." **he mumbled.

She was taken aback.

"Did you say….boneslover10?"

He sighed. "Yes."

She laughed. "You know what, forget the computer." she said, as she stood up and walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Forget the computer? Why?"

"I have something else in mind." she answered and began kissing him.

"I missed you."

"How much?" he mumbled between kisses.

"I'll show you how much. But first…I have something to tell you."

"What?"

She scooted off his lap and sat beside him. "Last week….I missed my period. I took 8 pregnancy tests and 5 of them were positive. I had an appointment two days ago to confirm, and I am indeed pregnant."

Booth didn't respond, happy at the fact that she finally told him.

"I know." he said.

"You know? What do you mean you know?"

"Your obstetrician called me earlier to set up a follow up."

"She called you? Why?"

"You didn't answer when she called so she called number 2 on your list."

"I am so sorry Booth. I know I should've told you when I first found out, but I figured it wasn't something that should be said over the phone."

"Bones. It's fine. I have to admit I was kind of upset at first, but then I figured you had a good reason for waiting to tell me."

She smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think it's kind of selfish of me to be hoping it's a girl?"

He laughed. "Of course not. Mothers always have an idea of what they think and what they want it to be. I would love to have a girl, since I already have Parker."

She smiled once again. "I was thinking about baby names."

"Wow. You've been thinking a lot about all of this haven't you?"

"Well I've had to to pass the time somehow until you got home."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well if it's a girl, I was thinking maybe Christine, after my mother, Emily, Abigail, which means father's joy, Arianna, Harper, Annalise, Anna for short, and perhaps Molly."

"How about if it's a boy?"

"Well, I like Tyler, Matthew, Jaden, Caleb, Lucas, Aiden, and Taylor."

"Taylor? Are you kidding me? There is no way we're naming our son Taylor."

She sighed. "Fine. Which ones do you like the best?"

"Well, I think if we have a girl, her middle name should be Christine. I don't know, I like all of the girl names, except for Harper."

"I like Harper. I think it is a very pretty name."

"It sounds like she's going to play the harp. That's what that kind of person is called."

"I know that Booth. But I'll consider your decisions."

"Thank you."

She layed her head on his chest.

"This is going to be a long 8 months isn't it?"

He laughed. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

_**So it's time to vote on baby names. I think the ones I mentioned are going to be the ones that I will probably end up using. **_

**_Here we go, leave your vote in a review and find out which one will get picked later on! :)_**

**_Girls: Emily, Christine, Harper, Arianna, Abigail, Annalise, or Molly._**

**_Boys: Tyler, Matthew, Jaden, Aiden, Caleb, Lucas, or Tyler._**

**_Let me know! Also, _**

**_Girl or Twins? Take your pick._**

**_Finally, check out my new story "Someone Else's Life" and leave a review._**

**_Thanks! :)_**


	23. Over My Head

_**I wanted to thank EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter and helped me with baby names! It was really helpful. I think I know what I want for a boy name, but not to sure on the girl, so if you could help once again that would be great. Thanks!**_

* * *

_3 months later_

A very pregnant Angela Montenegro was sitting in her office, feet propped up on the coffee table, as she searched the internet for possible baby names. There was a knock at her door, startling her, as she saw Booth walk into her office.

"Hey Ang. You look…big."

She laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I can't wait till Bones gets that big."

"She's already getting there. It's almost like she's carrying twins."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Don't even mention that. I'm already old as it is, can you imagine me taking care of 2 kids?"

She smiled. "You'll be a great dad. No matter what."

"Thanks Ang."

"Now I'm assuming you have a reason for being here? I'm sure you didn't come in here just to tell me how fat I was."

"Yeah, yeah there is."

She saw him fiddling with something in his pocket, and the way he was acting, it could only be one thing. He took a deep breath and pulled the box of out of his pocket and opened it up, showing the huge rock to Angela. She was in awe, jaw dropped.

"It's beautiful Booth. She'll love it."

"What do you think she'll say? Do you think she'll turn me down because she doesn't believe in the aspect of marriage? Or do you think she loves me enough to do the one thing I've always wanted from a woman?"

"I don't know. She's….Brennan. Well you know she's not going to take your last name if you do get married."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. The baby will be a Brennan-Booth."

"Or maybe she'll let the kid take your last name. You never know."

He nodded. "So what do you think? Should I take the chance and ask her?"

"Go ahead big man. You might be surprised as to what she'll say."

"Thanks Ang. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Good luck!"

* * *

He walked into Brennans office with a huge grin on his face. She looked up from her desk and felt strangely scared at the grin Booth was giving her.

"Hey Bones. Whatcha working on?"

"Um, I'd rather know what the huge smile on your face is about."

"What? A soon to be father can't be happy to see his pregnant girlfriend?"

"No, of course not. It's just…you scared me with that smile."

He laughed. "I scared you? By smiling? Wow, those hormones are really kicking in."

She smiled and rubbed her growing baby bump.

"Bones, I have something to tell you later. Well, actually it's more of a question."

"As do I."

"Okay. Meet you at home at about…7?"

"Sounds great."

He turned to walk out when she asked, "Is it good or bad?"

He smiled. "Good. Definitely good."

She smiled back and rubbed her stomach once again.

Minutes later, Angela wobbled into Brennans office.

"Did you tell him?" she asked excitedly.

"No. I'm going to wait till later. He also has something to tell me."

Angela knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, pretending like she didn't already know.

"I have no idea. He told me it was a good thing though, so…I'm excited to find out."

"You should be." she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean Ang? Do you know what he's going to ask me?"

"No. Of course not." she lied.

"Then why did you say I should be excited?"

"Well because….because he said it was a good thing and uh…all good things are worth being excited for, right?"

She liked the answer she came up with rather quickly.

"I see. Okay, well I have to get back to this paperwork."

"Of course. It's hard to believe that next week I won't be here till after the baby comes."

"I conquer. I'm going to hate leaving this place."

"You're actually going to leave? Voluntarily? I thought we were going to have to forcibly carry you out of here."

She laughed. "Very funny Angela. That won't be necessary. I know my limits and I know that once it's my time, I'm going to have to accept that."

"Good attitude Bren. See you later. Good luck and uh...keep an open mind." she advised.

"With what? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, as Angela kept walking, ignoring her question.

"Angela! What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled once Angela was already down to her office.

* * *

Booth walked into Brennan's apartment later that night and smelled the aroma of spaghetti sauce.

"Bones? You here?" he yelled.

"In the kitchen!" she replied back.

He walked into the kitchen and saw an apron wrapped around her with sauce spread all over it. He couldn't help but laugh.

"It exploded." she confessed, noticing that he was staring at her sauce filled apron.

"I can tell. Need some help?"

"No. It's almost done anyway. But you could do me a favor and set the table and grab the bottle of champagne out of the cabinet?"

"Of course."

Booth couldn't believe what was happening. She obviously had something big to tell him if she was making a nice dinner and offering champagne, though she couldn't drink it. This made it better for him though, a romantic evening to propose to the love of his life.

After doing as he was told, he went into the kitchen and went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her baby bump and rubbing it.

"Booth, I have to drain the spaghetti."

"I'll get it. You go sit down."

"No Booth, I've been cooking it this whole time, let me finish."

"I'm not going to fight with you. Go sit down."

She sighed. "Fine."

Minutes later, after everything was ready, Booth went into the dining room, sitting the food on the table.

"This is nice Bones. Though I'm surprised you did this. You're not the most romantic person I know."

"Well, I've got enough advice from Angela and it's not like I don't know what things are romantic and what aren't."

He laughed. "This is great though. I love it."

"Good."

"So, you have something to tell me?"

"And you have something to ask me as well?"

"Yeah, but you go first."

"No, I insist you go first."

"Bones. You took the time to do all this, obviously it's something big. So I insist that you go first."

She sighed. "Fine."

She stood up and walked over to him, sitting down on his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck.

"You know how we were having problems with baby names, whether it was a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah. I still say Tyler for a boy."

"And I still say Matthew."

He sighed. "Let's not fight again."

"Ok, well…we won't have to just pick one name now."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that…we're having twins!"

He tried to speak, but no words seemed to come out.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"I…so, we're having a boy, and a girl?"

"Yes. So I was thinking we could pick your favorite boy name and my favorite girl name, that way we'll both be happy."

He looked down.

"You're not happy, are you?" she asked sadly.

"No, no. I am. It's just…One baby at my age is enough, but two?"

"I'm sorry if…if this is disappointing news."

She went to stand up, when he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm happy. I just wasn't expecting this, that's all."

"So…you're not disappointed or having second thoughts?"

"Of course not." he soothed, sitting her back on his lap.

"I will never have second thoughts. Ever. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. And I love my babies too." he said, kissing her stomach.

She smiled. "So…what did you want to ask me?"

He froze. He couldn't do it now or she would think he was just doing it because of the babies.

"It's uh…it's not important right now."

"Are you sure? By the way you were acting it was."

"No. It's not. Just…nevermind."

"Okay. I'm going to put the dishes away and then, head to bed?"

"Sure. I'm gonna head back there now. I'm tired."

She put her hand on his chest and kissed him. It was soft. It was quick. Kind of like a habit. Like they'd do it everyday for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_**Awww, Booth didn't get to ask. Heartbreaking, isn't it? Anyway, I'm going to list the top choices everyone picked for the names, and it's up to you to decide on what it's going to be. The middle name for the girl is definitely going to be Christine. So let me know what you think!**_

**_Emily Christine or Arianna Christine?_**

**_Tyler Matthew, Matthew Tyler, Matthew Aiden, Aiden Matthew, Lucas Jaden or Jaden Lucas? _**

**_So many possiblities that are just too hard for me to decide. _**

**_Also, should their last names be Booth-if Brennan decides it's ok, or Brennan-Booth._**

**_Let me know!_**

**_Thank you all sooo much, its greatly appreciated :)_**


	24. An Irrevocable Moment

_**Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. The amount of suggestions I got was overwhelming! I think I made my decisions, so be sure to check them out at the end of this chapter :D Enjoy!**_

* * *

Booth and Brennan lay in bed, as one question kept running through Booth's mind.

"Bones?" he asked, not knowing whether she was still awake or not.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"You awake?"

"Yea, yea." she whispered.

"I have a question."

"Hmm?" she mumbled once again.

"I've gone to all your doctors appointments. How could I have not known we were having twins?"

That question awoke her. She sighed and rolled over, facing him.

"Last week, I started suspecting I was having twins. I was exhausted all the time for no reason, I had excessive morning sickness, sometimes I could feel two babies moving at one time, and I have excessive weight gain. I'm almost as big as Angela and she's 3 more months pregnant than I am. So I went to Dr. Anderson to confirm, and she told me I was indeed having twins."

"Why didn't you tell me about your hunches? I would've loved to go with you and see it for myself."

Just then, she leaned over to the end table, pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to him. He opened it up, and there he saw his babies. Still small, but yet….so big. He was to happy to notice the tears forming in his eyes.

"Booth, are you crying?"

"They're….ours. They're….beautiful."

"You cant tell from an ultrasound that they're beautiful. Though I have no doubt that with our bone structure, they're going to be very attracting children."

He laughed. "Yes, they will."

She smiled and rolled back over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Turn the light off when you're done. I'm going back to sleep."

He didn't answer, but turned the light off. He fell asleep that night with the picture of his unborn children in his hands.

* * *

Angela went to work the next day with two things on her mind. One, find out if Booth and Brennan are enaged, and two, find out if he knows he's going to be a father of 3, rather than 2. She went into Bren's office and saw her working diligently on something, like always.

"Congratulations sweetie!" she exclaimed, wobbling into her office.

"Congratulations for what Ang?"

"Don't be so coy sweetie. How'd he do it? Was it romantic? Did you say yes?"

"What are you talking about Angela? Say yes to what?"

"The marriage proposal sweetie. What else would I be talking about?"

"Marriage proposal? What..."

"Shit. He didn't ask you…did he?"

"Hey Bones, ready for lunch?" he asked, walking into her office having no clue of what just transpired.

"Angela, would you excuse Booth and I?"

Angela backed away and walked towards Booth.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought you asked." she apologize, and closed the door.

Booth knew exactly what she was talking about.

"_Damnit Angela."_ he thought.

"You were going to propose?"

"Bones I…"

"Are you stupid? We can't get married! Marriages don't work out! I'm…I'm happy right now. I'm happy being your girlfriend, I'm happy being pregnant."

"Please Bones. Don't reject me again. Don't do what Rebecca did."

"I'm not going to break up with you Booth. I'm just…saying no to this."

"Bones I love you. I want to marry you. I want to have these kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms."

"We can do that without being married Booth! Please just…don't do this."

"Bones. What is the big deal about marriage? It won't be any different than it is now. It will just be us legally together. You'll still have your last name. We'll still be us. But we'll wear rings to show people that we're together. We'll tell everyone we're husband and wife instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. Just…do this one thing, for me." he pleaded.

"Booth." she whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"Please. Bones. Marry me." he spoke, pulling out the ring that had resided in his pocket for days now.

She started crying even harder.

"Please, this is all I've ever wanted. It won't change us. I promise."

"Say yes sweetie." Angela spoke.

They didn't even realize that Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, and Sweets were all standing at the door.

She sighed. "You promise it wont change us?"

"I promise."

She took a deep breath as she made her decision. "Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee or something?"

He laughed, as did everyone else.

"Right, sorry."

He got down on his right knee and took her hand, sliding the ring on her finger.

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." she whispered.

He smiled a thousand watt smile and jumped up, kissing his fiancée with every bit of passion. Everyone whistled and clapped in joy.

"Bout damn time!" Hodgins yelled.

They stopped kissing and faced everyone, faces red of embarrassment. Angela wobbled over as fast as she could and gave her best friend the biggest hug two pregnant ladies could give.

"Congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you Angela."

"Let's go out and celebrate, huh?" Hodgins offered.

Everyone cheered and left the Jeffersonian to celebrate the irrevocable engagement of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan.

* * *

_**Happy? Booth finally manned up, but not on his own will. I could totally see Angela doing that so, I thought it was a good way to move things along. **_

**_Here's what you've all been waiting for, the final name decisions._**

**_Girl: Emily Christine_**

**_Boy: Tyler Matthew_**

**_I'm still contemplating on whether their going to be Booth's or Brennan-Booths._**

**_Let me know!_**

**_Thanks! :D_**


	25. A Time To Celebrate: Part 1

_**Well hello everyone! I know it has been a very long time since I updated this story, but my muse simply hasn't been working. I experienced a little writer's block and didn't know what to write next. I am very sorry and hope you guy's forgive me.**_

**_Let me say that this chapter probably sucks, as I'm just getting back into writing this story. So don't think this is how the rest of the story will be, let me just...reacclimate myself and it will once again be written like it used to be. _**

* * *

"Booth! People are going to be showing up anytime now!" Brennan yelled to Booth, who was getting dressed in the bedroom.

Coincidently, a knock came upon the door shortly after.

"Booth! They're here!" she yelled again, going to answer the door.

"I'm coming Bones! I can't get this tie right."

She sighed and opened the door, where Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Paul, Michelle, and Sweets stood.

"Congratulations!" they said in unison.

She laughed. "Thank you. Come in."

Angela kissed Brennan on the cheek. "I never thought I would see the day sweetie."

"What day?" she asked.

"You're engagement party! Man, you can be so thin headed sometimes."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Brennan sighed.

Angela laughed. "Let's just enjoy the party."

They started walking towards the kitchen when there was another knock at the door. Brennan turned around to go answer it, but Sweets cut her off.

"I'll be the official doorman for the night, Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you Dr. Sweets. That is very chivalrous of you."

"It's no problem. Go enjoy your party."

Brennan smiled and returned to the kitchen. Sweets opened the door and there stood Max, Russ, Amy, Hayley, and Emma.

"Hello Max, Russ…come in."

"Dr. Sweets. It's nice seeing you again. As opposed to the first time I met you, you were trying to send my ass to jail."

Sweets laughed, scarily. "Yeah…sorry about that."

Max smiled and shook his hand. "You're a good psychologist."

"Thank you sir." he said, as Max pressed passed him. He was about to close the door when Jared and Padme showed up.

"Agent Sweets. Nice to see you again."

"Actually, it's uh….Dr. Sweets."

"Oh. My mistake. This is my wife Padme."

"You guys got married already? Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Dr. Sweets."

"Come in, everyone's in the kitchen and living room."

He closed the door and sighed. Just how many people were coming tonight? He could be doing this for hours! A couple minutes passed and Sweets thought it was appropriate to get a drink, when of course, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and opened the door, where Hank Booth was peeping through the peephole. Hank jumped back and laughed.

"Well if it isn't one of Parkers friends! I thought I saw your bike parked outside. How are you kid?"

Sweets half laughed, obviously not amused.

"I'm good Hank. And yourself?"

"As good as I can be at my age. Now wheres my shrimp and lovely soon to be granddaughter-in-law?"

"Try the kitchen."

"Got it." He went to walk in but turned around in front of Sweets. "Did you remember to put chains on your bike? You don't want anyone stealing it now, do you?"

Sweets laughed. "Oh Hank. You're so…full of humor."

Hank laughed and patted the young psychologist on the back. "You're a good kid. I'm only joking with you. Having a sense of humor is one of the things that keeps you young, when you're old as me."

Sweets laughed. "I know Hank. I have no problem with your teasing."

"Yes you do. So I'll quit."

Sweets smiled. "Thank you sir." He shook his hand and headed to where everyone was.

Sweets sighed. He regretted offering to be the doorman. It was not as easy as it looks. As if on schedule, another knock came. He sighed heavily, and swiftly opened the door. But he wasn't expecting who was on the other side.

"D, Daisy? What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Brennan invited me. I'm sorry if I'm intruding or making you uncomfortable."

"No, no it's fine. It's Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth's party. I uh…have no problem."

An awkward silence fell upon them, as Daisy looked down.

"I'm sorry." she confessed.

"Me too." he mumbled.

"It was my fault." They said in unison.

"How was it your fault Lancelot? I was the selfish one that was more invested in my career than my fiancée."

"Yeah, but I'm the one that didn't try hard enough."

Daisy smiled, as they each took a step towards each other. "We could…pick up where we left off. If that's okay with you?" she asked.

"I…Would love that." he admitted.

They jumped into each others arms and began kissing. Just then, a blonde haired, 10 year old kid walked up to the door with his mother.

"Ewww! Gross!" he exclaimed.

They released each other, as Sweets became embarrassed.

"Parker, I um…I'm sorry."

Rebecca laughed. "I'm Rebecca Stinson, Parkers mom."

"Lance Sweets, I'm uh…Booth and Brennans psychologist."

She laughed again. "I don't want to know. Sweetie, tell you're dad and Dr. Brennan congratulations for me?"

He nodded happily.

"Have a good time tonight. I'll see you in the morning." she spoke again, kissing him on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sweets."

"Actually it's Dr. Sweets."

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor. See you guys later."

After his mom was halfway down the hallway, Parker laughed. "Excuse me, _Dr. _Sweets, where's my dad at?"

"Kitchen, I think."

"Right, how would you know anyway? You're to busy sucking face with your girlfriend." he retorted.

Sweets laughed. "How old are you now Parker? That was a rather, grown up and sarcastic comment."

"I'm 10. And my mom watches Jershey Shore a lot. I learn a lot from watching that! It's really cool!"

Sweets ushered him into the apartment.

"I don't think your dad will find that very cool." Sweets muttered.

* * *

From in the kitchen, Booth looked over and saw his son walk into the apartment.

"Excuse me." Booth told his friends, as he walked over to his son.

"Dad!" Parker exclaimed, jumping into his fathers arms.

"Hey bub! Where's your mom?"

"She left. She wanted me to tell you congratulations."

"Well that was nice of her."

Booth looked over at Sweets and Daisy, who looked like they could really use some private time. _When will it ever stop?_ he thought.

"Hey um Sweets, I think everyone's here that was invited. So you're officially off door duty."

Sweets sighed. "Thanks Booth."

Booth and Sweets turned to walk away, when Booth turned back around.

"And Sweets, there's a bedroom down the hall on the left."

Sweets and Daisy looked at each other embarrassed. Sweets nodded in appreciation, although his face was red as an apple. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**I told you it sucked, right? Let me know what you thought and if I should continue. Wow, I'm sorry if everything seems really bad. I promise you will receive better chapters for now on. Thanks!**_


	26. A Time To Celebrate: Part 2

_**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and encouraged me to continue this. I truly missed having an inbox full of reviews. You guys are amazing and I love having such loyal and kind readers(:**_

**_Anyway, this chapter is much better than the last in my opinion. It's short but I'm still reacclimating myself. Also, this chapter ends on a very sad note, so you've been warned. _**

* * *

Everyone was now seated at the dinner table, talking, eating, and enjoying the miraculous event that brought them all together.

"So Tempe, I hear you're having twins?" Amy asked across the table.

"That is correct." Brennan answered nonchalantly.

"Do you know what they are?" Padme asked, entering the conversation.

"I honestly don't know that yet, but I suspect I am going to have one of each." she said matter-of-factly.

"Aw, that's terrific. What are you going to name them?"

"If it's a boy, it will be Tyler Matthew, Booth's choice. And if it's a girl, Emily Christine, Christine being after my mother."

Max nearly choked on his food. He never really thought that Tempe would name her child, if she ever had a child, after her mother. It warmed his heart to know that Christine's life was still in memory.

"Really sweetie? That's…beautiful. Thank you." he said, full-heartedly.

"It's not a problem dad. I miss mom very much, even though she did leave." she confessed.

The whole table grew silent, as most didn't know the true story about Brennan's childhood.

"So uh, Parker, you excited to be a big brother?" Jared decided to ask, cutting the tension in half.

"Yes! I've always wanted a little sister, and now that I might have a little brother too, it's so cool!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

Everyone laughed, as he continued. "Dad and I are going to teach my little brother how to play soccer, football, and how to throw a wicked curveball."

"What about your sister though, Park?" Booth asked.

"Maybe she could be a softball player, and become a tom boy, that way we can teach both of them the same thing."

Booth laughed. Parker truly was an amazing kid, and he would be an even better big brother.

"So when's the wedding going to be, Tempe?" Padme asked.

"Um, Booth and I haven't really discussed that yet. Probably after I have the twins, because I certainly won't be able to fit into a nice, decent dress in my condition."

"You actually want a normal wedding?" Angela asked, surprised.

"Well..yes. I figured if I was going to go against what I never believed in, I might as well make it enjoyable."

"Oh, I am so planning this wedding!" Angela exclaimed, reaching over to hug her best friend. "Thank you so much sweetie!"

"For what Angela?"

"For getting married! I have wanted to be able to plan your wedding for so long, I just never thought it was going to happen."

Brennan laughed. "Well I'm glad that you're so excited about such an archaic ritual as marriage. I hope it will be very exciting."

"Oh, with me planning it, it will be."

For the next hour, everyone rearranged seats, with girls on one end and the boys on the other, so it would be easier to talk about the same things without yelling across the table. The girls talked about the wedding, birth, and motherhood, while the guys talked about sports, cars, and of course, the bachelor party. Moments later, Hank stood up and clanked a spoon off the glass, indicating he wanted to share a toast. Everyone grew silent and focused all attention on the elderly man.

"Some of you may not know me, but I'm Seeley's grandfather. I know most toasts are saved for the wedding, but…I never know if I'm going to live to the next day."

"Pops, don't say that." Booth interrupted.

"Shut up shrimp, this is my speech. Anyway, Seeley has been more of a son to me then my own son was. He has made me incredibly proud by being such a strong willed, intelligent, independent, and handsome man for most of his life. He has stood up and took responsibility multiple times when it wasn't necessary and always put other people before himself. He always had his fair share of lucky ladies to bring home, but none of them were ever as good, as Temperance Brennan. When shrimp first called me to tell me about her, I could instantly tell he had finally found the one for him. He talked about how beautiful, smart, and independent she was. How she infuriated him constantly, but made him smile and laugh more than anyone ever had. He said "Pops, I'm telling you. I'm going to marry this woman one day. Even if she doesn't believe in marriage, family, and love, I'm going to make her believe. I'm going to show her that it's okay to let someone else in and depend on them. I'm going to show her what it feels like to be loved and to have a real family. I'm going to show her everything Pops." And look at that, the idiot did. When I first met her, I could instantly tell that she would be my granddaughter one day. She was smart, funny, sexy, and made my Seeley happy every moment of every day. They repeatedly told me there was nothing going on between them. That they were just "partners," haven't we all heard that countless times, but I…I could tell there was something more. And I'm glad that Seeley finally got the balls to make a change. I'm glad that I made it to see the day. And I'm awfully proud and lucky to be here right now, celebrating their engagement and soon to be parenthood. I wish them all the luck in the world, and hopefully, I'll get to watch this family grow for many more years to come. To Seeley and Temperance!"

He finished the speech by holding his glass up, as did everyone else, and repeated those final words "To Seeley and Temperance."

Brennan found herself crying, and Booth didn't notice that he was now sitting beside her, holding her hand, with tears filling up in his eyes as well. Booth and Brennan stood up and walked over to Hank, hugging him and telling him thank you for everything.

"You take care of him now sweetheart. And remember, when the time is right, you will tell him what we talked about all those months ago. Got it?" he whispered in Brennan's ear as they hugged.

Brennan nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Hank. That was a truly remarkable speech."

"Well, I saved my best words for the people I love. I better be heading to the home now, but I'll see you soon."

Brennan wiped a tear from her eye as Booth hugged his Pops.

"Thanks Pops. I love you."

"I love you too shrimp. Take care of your family."

"Take care of yourself too Pops. You better be around to see my kids grow up."

"I'll try my best. It was nice seeing everyone!"

"Bye Hank!" Everyone said in unison, as Hank left with the help of his care taker that arrived moments after his speech.

* * *

Later that night, at 2:42 in the morning, Booth awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Booth….This is him….When? Did he suffer? I understand. Thank you." he said as he hung up.

"Booth, who was that?" Brennan asked groggily.

"That was Pops' nursing home. Pops died in his sleep. He's gone."

* * *

_** *dunks***_

_**I told you, a very sad note. I really didn't want to kill Hank off, he's a very funny and likeable character, but I had to have some conflict involved with all the happiness. Hope you don't hate me now. **_

**_If you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated. :)_**


	27. Beginning the Grieving Process

_**Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter. It was real hard making the decision to kill Hank, but I thought it would be a good addition to the plot. I'm sorry if anyone's angry about my decision, but it's my story and it will happen the way I want it to. **_

**_Anyway, I'm getting back into writing the way I used to, and I hope it shows. Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review at the end ;)_**

* * *

"Pop's…died?" Brennan asked, now wide awake.

Booth nodded, tears forming in his eyes, as he stood up and began pacing around the room.

"I've been holding my breath for years, because I never knew when it was going to happen. But now that it actually has….I..I don't know what to do."

Brennan didn't know whether this was the time she should tell Booth the truth about his father or not. Should she wait till tomorrow? After the funeral? Never? She was unsure and wished someone, mainly Hank, could tell her what to do.

"Bones?" he asked, noticing she wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry Booth. I was…thinking about something."

"I have to call Jared." he sighed.

"Do you want me to do it?" she asked, trying to spare him that burden.

"No." he snapped. "This is something his brother should tell him."

Brennan was taken aback by the anger in his voice. She knew he was going through a rough time right now, but he didn't need to take it out on her when she was only trying to help.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, sadly.

"No. There's nothing you can do."

Brennan was hurt by his words. She wanted to help, she wanted to take the pain away by holding him, but he wouldn't let her. She knew he was strong and independent, just like her. But like he taught her, when a tragedy occurs, you need someone.

"Booth, I understand you're upset. But…you taught me you need someone at a time like this. Let me be there for you."

"I never said I didn't want you here Bones! God. All I said was that I'll call my brother myself to tell him that the only father figure we've ever had died. And that all the sudden means I don't want you to be here for me?"

"No! I'm just saying that I asked if there as anything I could do to help and you yelled back at me and said there was nothing. That kind of makes me think that you don't want my help."

"It's almost 3 in the morning. What do you expect to do? I'm going to be up for the rest of the night. But you…you're going to go to sleep because our babies need rest."

"You think I'm actually going to sleep knowing you're up worrying and sad? There isn't no way Booth."

By this time she got herself out of the bed and wobbled over to him.

"Bones, get back in bed." he spat.

"No, Booth. I'm going to stay with you. I'm not going to let you be sad all night by yourself."

"Bones, get back in the damn bed." he said a little louder.

"No Booth."

"Temperance, please!" he yelled.

She stepped back. The use of her first name made her realize just how upset he was.

"Booth, you never use my first name." she whispered, scared at the moment.

"Then that should tell you something. Please just…go to bed. I'm going to call Jared and then….maybe watch some late night television out in the living room." he said, walking over to pick his phone up off the end table.

"Booth, I'm sorry. I know how important he was to you and how much pain you must be feeling right now. But please, don't shut me out."

He sighed as he walked over to her, placing a couple strands of hair behind her ear and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Bones. I'm sorry if I came off to strong. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in anyway. I'm not going to shut you out. I'm going to need you this next week or so. And if I was a selfish man, I would make you stay up with me and be sad with me, but I'm not. I care about your health, and our babies. So please, go to bed, get some rest, and I'll wake you up in the morning. Okay?"

She nodded against his chest as he gently kissed her on her head.

"I love you." she whispered.

With his index finger, he brought her face up to meet his.

"I love you too Bones. So much. Now, in to bed." he said, releasing her from his grasp and ushering her into bed.

She laughed. "I can very well get into bed by myself. I'm not handicapped."

It was his turn to laugh. "I know Bones. But with the babies….you kinda are."

She slapped his chest. "I am not Booth! I can still very well take care of myself."

"I know Bones. I'm just kidding."

She layed down as he covered her up and kissed her head. "I feel like a little kid."

"Don't. This just means that someone cares about you."

She smiled.

"I'll wake you up later, okay?"

"Okay. Don't be to hard on yourself, Booth. And if you need me, wake me up."

"I won't be doing that Bones. Good night." he said and kissed her quickly, walking towards the door as he quietly shut it.

He walked out into the living room, and sat on the couch. He sighed and looked through his contacts, searching for his brothers number. Once he found it, he pressed talk and prepared himself for the hard conversation he was about to endure.

"Seeley? What the hell? It's like…3 in the morning." Jareds groggily, half awake voice answered.

"Jared, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Seel?"

"Pops…Pops died in his sleep about a half hour ago."

"What? How? Why?"

"I don't know. The nurse just said she went in to give him his medicine, though I don't understand why they were giving it to him so late at night, but when she did, he was….dead."

"Did he…did he suffer?" Jared asked, scarily.

"She doesn't think so. Most people that die in their sleep don't."

Booth heard Jared sigh on the other end. "What are we going to do?" Jared asked.

"Well we're going to have to plan a funeral. Figure all of that stuff out."

"Right. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." Booth sighed.

"Okay Seeley. Thanks for calling. I'll call you in the morning. I need some sleep."

"Sure." Booth whispered.

"And Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I know you were closer to Pops than I was."

"Yeah." Booth huffed.

"Get some sleep Seel."

"That isn't going to happen."

Jared laughed. "Night Seel."

"Good night Jared."

* * *

_**If anyone is upset about how Booth treated her there for a little while, and thought it was OOC, I don't think it was. When people find out about their loved ones dying, their whole attitude changes, and Booth is just dealing with that loss right now. We might see him snap a little bit more in the next chapter, not just on Brennan, but others as well. **_

**_Also, if you have any ideas for more things to happen after the funeral, please let me know. There's obviously going to be a wedding, Angela's birth to her kid, and Brennan's birth to the twins, but if anyone has any other ideas for stuff to happen, either private message me or leave a review. Thanks!_**


	28. Skipping Denial to Isolation and Anger

_**So I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter, which made me think that I didn't do it a very good job. Please, leave a review. Even if it's just one word, because that one word means alot. **_

**_I'm also glad that no one thought Booth's attitude was OOC. This chapter's a little darker, as he get's angrier at everyone. Hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

Brennan awoke the next day to the smell of coffee and burnt toast. She slowly got up, put her slippers on, and then wobbled out into the kitchen. She saw Booth's back turned to her, as he leaned against the counter, holding a glass of coffee in his hand.

"What's that smell? It smell's like something's burning." she stated, hoping to get his attention.

"Toast." he mumbled.

"Did you go to sleep at all?" she asked, worriedly.

He shook his head in response.

"What did you do all night?"

"TV." he mumbled again.

"Booth, are you going to talk to me? Or are you just going to mumble everything or even worse, give me the silent treatment?"

He didn't answer.

"Booth." she said a little louder.

"What?" he yelled, turning around.

She gasped at the sight of his face. His whole face was red, and his eyes were gray and sagging. He had huge bags under his eyes and he looked…terrible.

"You promised you wouldn't act like this." she reminded him.

"People break promises all the time now-a-days. Promises don't mean anything anymore."

"To us they do. You have never broken a promise to me, and neither have I to you. Let's not start now." she said, walking over to him.

She went to caress his face when he jumped back, seemingly scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you Booth."

"I never said you would I just…don't want to be touched, okay?"

She nodded. "Fine. If this is how you want to act, then fine. I'm going to go get ready, and then meet Angela for lunch. My suggestions, take a shower."

"I'll do what I want." he mumbled.

She shook her head in disappointment. She had never seen him like this. He had never treated her like this. It was scary, frightening, and she just wanted to get away.

"I'm getting ready."

"Whatever." he mumbled again.

She sighed and wobbled into her bedroom, picking out non-fancy clothes and throwing them on, not caring what she looked like. She put her hair in a ponytail, grabbing her keys from her purse as she walked out into the kitchen, where Booth was still standing in the same place he had been.

"I'll be back later." she told him, but he didn't answer.

She sighed and wobbled out the door, heading to the Royal Diner to have lunch with her best friend.

* * *

When Brennan wobbled into the diner, she saw Angela was already there waiting. She walked over to the table and sat down across from her. Angela could instantly tell something was wrong. Her cheeks were puffy and it looked like she had been crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Hank died." Brennan statedd.

"What? When?" Angela asked, surprised.

"Last night at around 2:30. He died in his sleep."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Is that why you were crying?"

Brennan shook her head no. "Booth is…having a hard time." she whispered.

"Did he hit you?" she gasped.

"No! No! He would never do that Angela! No matter how upset he is! He's not his father!" she exclaimed, as people in the diner stared at her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't know. It was the wrong thing to ask. Then what happened?"

"He's very angry. He's barely talking to me. And when he does, he mumbles or yells. I'm not used to seeing him act like this. In all the year's I've known him, he's never acted like this. And…it scares me."

Angela apologetically placed her hand on top of Brennan's. "I'm sorry sweetie. But Hank was the only father figure Booth ever had. He was very important to him. Give him time. He'll come around."

"I know that Angela. Last night, he was a little rude, but I told him not to shut me out and that I would be here for him and he apologized and he said he wouldn't. He told me to go to bed, while he stayed up and watched TV all night. I thought that when I woke up, he wouldn't be angry again, but he was. He burnt toast. He hasn't talked much, and he stood in the same place in the kitchen for a very extended amount of time. I'm worried about him."

"I know sweetie. But it's all part of the grieving process. Denial and isolation, then anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance."

"Well, so far he's skipped denial and went straight to isolation and anger."

"Most people don't go through all the steps. Everyone's different. But who knows, he might skip right to acceptance after this, but he might go through all the rest."

"I certainly hope not. I don't know if I'll be able to deal with this. I'm not…used to being the person that comforts another. Booth's usually the one that comforts me, but I guess it's my turn."

Angela nodded. "Just be there for him sweetie. Stand your ground, don't back down."

"But what if he get's even more angry at me?"

"Well then…I don't know sweetie. We'll just see how everything goes."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Angela. You always know what to say."

"No problem sweetie. I'm happy to help."

Just then, Angela's phone rang.

"Excuse me." she told Brennan as she answered it.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Ang, is Brennan with you?" Jack's voice rang from the other line.

"Yeah why?"

"Booth's here and is stirring up all kinds of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to know where Brennan is. He's screaming and yelling and demanding to get answers. He's acting very out of character. I don't understand why he's acting like this. I told him she was with you, and then he stormed out of here. I've never seen him like this before. He was pissed off in every way possible. I was scared he was going to do something. Did him and Brennan have a fight?"

"No...Hank died."

"Ohhhh." He drug out. "That would explain everything. I'm guessing he skipped denial and went straight into anger."

"You think? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I told him I thought you guys were at the diner, and then he stormed out of here. He might be heading there."

"Okay Jack, thanks."

"No problem. Is Brennan okay?"

"She's just worried about him and a little shook up. That's all. She'll be fine."

"Okay. Give her my condolences for me, will ya?"

"Of course. See you later sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too Ange. Bye."

She hung up as she noticed Brennan's frightened face.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked nervously.

"Booth went to the Jeffersonian angry and was demanding to know where you were."

"Why didn't he just call my cell?"

"He's probably to worked up to think about that. But Hodgins told him we were here, so he might be coming."

"What is so important that he had to go to the Jeffersonian for?"

Just then, Brennans phone rang. She rummaged through her purse and found it, answering it.

"Brennan." she stated.

"Temperance. This is Andrew Hacker."

"Andrew, what are you calling for?"

"I wanted to let you know that Agent Booth's SUV was found abandoned by Hillcrest Heights. We tried his cell but he has not picked up. I was wondering if you knew where he could've gone?"

Brennan sighed. "I don't know. We uh…had a fight this morning. His grandfather died last night. He's very angry."

"Well could you try to call him and locate him? It would be very appreciated."

"Sure. Thanks for calling Andrew."

"No problem. And Temperance?"

"Yes?" she asked, annoyed.

"Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thank you." she said as she hung up.

"Whats going on?" Angela asked.

"Booths SUV was found abandoned by Hillcrest Heights."

"Hillcrest Heights? What's he doing over there?"

"I have no idea."

Then Brennan thought for a moment, and a light went on in her genius head.

"I know where he is!" she exclaimed.

"Really where?"

"I don't have time. I have to go."

She slowly stood up and wobbled her way out of the diner to find the man she loved.

* * *

_**Where's Booth going? Any ideas? Let me know. Please review!**_


	29. Won't Let You Fall

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter. A couple people are saying that Booth is a little OOC, but like I said before, tragedies and death make people do, say, and act differently then they usually do. I should know, I have first hand experience with my uncle. And besides, it's my story, so go with it.**_

_**Also, I'm not completely sure if Hillcrest Heights is down the road from Alrington National Cemetery, as you'll see in this chapter, but that was the only place I could think of, so go with it. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Brennan was in the car on her way to find Booth. She knew where he was, maybe. Hillcrest Heights was about a mile away from Arlington National Cemetery. Over the years, she realized that if Booth was ever upset, he went to the cemetery. And that's where she hoped he was now. As she traveled further down the road by Hillcrest Heights, she discovered his SUV, but kept driving. He must've walked all the way there, but why?

He was acting so strange. She knew that death does wonders to people's feelings and attitudes, but even for Booth, this was a little out of character. No matter what happened, he was always rational and put together. But now….it was like he was a different person.

Moments later, she arrived at Arlington National Cemetery, parked the car, and slowly got out. She knew she really shouldn't be walking that much in her condition, but she would do anything for Booth. She stopped and skimmed the rather large cemetery, seeing if she could spot him anywhere. She looked to where a tall oak tree stood, a tree that was familiar to her, as she saw him, knelt on the ground in front of Teddy Parker's grave.

She sighed and slowly wobbled her way over to him.

"You abandoned your car." she spoke as she approached him, but he didn't answer. "Booth. Please talk to me. This is killing me, metaphorically speaking of course. I hate seeing you like this, hell I've never seen you like this. Please just…let me help you." she said, kneeling beside him.

He put his head down and seconds later, she heard a pout.

"Are you crying Booth?" she asked, but he didn't answer, nor look up.

So just like he did to her multiple times, she took her index finger and brought his face up to hers. Yes. He was crying. Fresh tears rolled down his face. She was taken aback, never seeing him like this before. So she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him. For a minute, he didn't return the gesture, but then, he wrapped his arms around her as the dam broke. He started crying, harder than she had ever seen any man. She rubbed his back up and down, shushing him and whispering comforting words.

"I'm sorry Booth. I'm so sorry." she soothed.

He sniffed, and finally spoke. "No Bones, I'm sorry."

She stopped rubbing his back and released him, as he looked into her eyes. "I have been acting like a total ass, I know that. I know I scared you, worried you, and probably surprised you by everything. And I'm sorry. It's just…Pops was the only father figure I've had. He was there for me when my dad wasn't. He took us in and helped us when my dad and mom left. He taught me how to throw a spiral. He taught me everything I know. Him and Jared are really the one family I have and now…he's gone."

"That's not true Booth. Are you not the one who told me that there was more than one type of family? I'm your family. These babies are your family. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets…we're all your family. We will always be here for you."

"I know Bones, I'm just saying…my real family, you know? Your dad came back. Mine didn't. And I envy you sometimes. But your dad left for good reasons, he wanted to protect you. But my dad…he was an ass. He didn't care about me and Jared…he abandoned us. And I hate him for it."

This was the time, Brennan thought. Now that he was on the subject, she had to tell him. He had to know.

"Booth…There's something I have to speak to you about."

"What's that?" he asked, eager to hear what she had to say.

She gulped, took a deep breath, and began. "Booth, the first time I met Hank, he told me something."

"Like what? When? I was with you guys the whole time."

"No, you weren't. Remember when you, Hank, and I were eating at the Founding Fathers? You got a call and had to go interrogate a suspect, while I sat with Hank and finished lunch."

"Oh. Now I remember. What did he tell you?"

"I would get to it if you stopped interrupting me. He told me that, I had to be the one to tell you this one day. And when you needed a shoulder to cry on, it would be mine. Hank informed that…he came home one day and your father was….beating you. He told you to go to your room, and Hank talked to him. He told him to leave, he wasn't a good father to you and Jared and he didn't deserve you. And…he did. It's…Hank's fault your father left."

Booth stopped and processed what he had just been told. Pops told his father to leave, he didn't do it on his own free will. But still, he realized he was probably better off that his father left. Who knows what would've happened if he hadn't. He came to the conclusion that Pops thought he would be mad at him for making his father go away, but in all essence, he was grateful. He could never be mad, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't be the man he was today. He might not even be here today, who knows. But what Brennan just told him made him respect his grandfather even more than he already did.

"Thanks Bones. I'm glad you told me."

"You're not angry?" she asked, surprised.

"How could I be? Who knows what my life would be like right now if he hadn't. I could be doing many things that I'm not right now. And that's a good thing. I might not have you, twins on the way, Parker...a family. I'm glad Pops did that, but I still stings a little, you know? But Pops did it for us. He saved us."

Brennan thought very highly of his acceptance. This was exactly the kind of closure he needed. Maybe it will help him move on a little faster. She placed her hand over top of his, as it reminded them both of the time they were there for one of his army buddies 6 years ago. They had came a long way since then. Back then, the gesture was made of friendship, but this time, it was made of love.

"I'm sorry Bones. For everything."

"It's fine Booth. I understand that you're hurting. But like I said last night, don't shut me out. Talk to me."

"I know. I layed on the couch all night and thought. But as I thought, I grew angrier. And then you came out when I was most angry, and….I took it out on you. I know it's out of character for me, even for the situation, and I'm sorry what I put you through this morning."

"Booth, it's fine. Okay? Let's just…go home and relax."

"I have to call Jared so we can go and make funeral arrangements."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go with you."

"Babe, you don't even have to ask."

* * *

_**Are we happy Booth apologized? Should he be angrier at Hank? Let me know by leaving a short, or long, review :) Thanks!**_


	30. Better Days

_**I am so sorry about the delay in the story. I started school and didn't have access to the internet for a while and couldn't find any other way to update. Please dont hate me :( Anyway, sorry if the funeral's not described or played out that good. I had a lot of trouble with it.**_

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

4 days later

Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, and Angela all arrived to Hank's funeral together. Booth hadn't lashed out at anyone since that day, and it was finally time to say goodbye to the greatly loved and admired, Hank Booth. Hodgins helped Angela out of the SUV, and began walking, when they noticed Booth and Brennan were still in the truck.

"Guys? You coming?" Angela asked.

Brennan looked at Booth, who looked like he could use a minute.

"Uh, give us a minute. Okay?"

Angela and Jack both nodded and walked away.

"Are you okay Booth?" she asked worriedly as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Yeah. It's just...these last couple days with the viewings and everything….they're not as tough as a funeral."

"I know. But it will be fine. Jared's here, Parker's here, I'm here. You will be fine."

Booth smiled and kissed his fiancée on the cheek.

"Thanks. Especially since I know how much you dislike funerals and don't believe in them."

"Well, over the years, I have realized that…I would do anything I don't like or believe in, to please you."

"That deserves another kiss." he teased, as he quickly pressed his lips to hers, but it continued longer than expected.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same, entangling his fingers in her hair. When the need for oxygen became necessary, they stopped.

"We better…" she started.

"Yeah. Don't want to be late for my own grandfathers funeral." He kissed her one last time, as they exited the truck and joined their friends…no, family…by the casket.

"Daddy!" Parker shouted as he jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey Parker, you okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his son's extremely little body.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss Pops though."

"Me too bub, me too."

The pastor was standing in front and was ready to begin.

"May we begin?" he asked the Booth boys, as they nodded.

"Welcome family and friends of Hank Henry Booth. Hank was a kind, caring, and loving man, dedicating his life to protecting and love others. I'm not going to say much, for I don't have the pleasure of knowing Hank, but his grandson's, Seeley and Jared Booth, would like to say a few words."

Booth was first, as he kissed Brennan on the cheek and walked up in front of the rather large crowd.

"First off, I would like to say thank you for everyone who came. I know Pops would've loved seeing his former friends and family gather to celebrate his death. It was my grandfather who would always go with me to Sunday school. When I was a young kid, he wouldn't read me tales about prince and princesses but he would read to me the stories of Noah and other heroes of the Bible. It was my grandfather who kept me strong when both of my parents walked out on my brother and I. Then on, he became my second father and loved me dearly everyday of my life. Today, as I stand before his funeral, I am not miserable or sad. I am happy that I have Hank for a grandfather. Who I am and what you see today was a product of his love and hard work. He is a man of practical wisdom. Once, I remember him saying to me …"Don't back down. Always stand up for what you believe in." I'm not going to stand up here and talk on and on about memories I've had with him, because I would be here all night. But, I just want to say that Hank Booth is one of the greatest men I've ever known. He was there when no one else was. He was my grandfather, my mentor, my friend, and I will always respect him. I love you Pops, rest in peace."

The rest of the day went by in a blur to Booth. Jared said a few words, as did a couple of his former friends, and then the funeral was over. Parker went home with Rebecca, for her and Drew had plans to take him away for the weekend, and Booth, Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins all gathered back into the SUV to go to the dinner that was being held after the funeral.

"That was a gorgeous ceremony, sweetie." Angela told Booth from the backseat.

"Thanks Angela."

"I agree. I found it to be very pleasant as well. I'm sure Hank would be proud." Brennan added.

Booth smiled at her words. Brennan never believed that people could see you in heaven. Hell, she didn't even believe in heaven. But he realized she was doing it to please him, and that was good enough for him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Bones."

"Angela, I realized that we haven't talked about this yet. What are you going to name the baby?" Brennan asked.

"Well as you know, it's a girl…so Jack and I were thinking….Harper."

"That was one of my choices as well. I think it's a beautiful name, but Booth didn't like it so much."

"I thought it sounded too much like she was going to play a harp, which to me, isn't a real intsturment."

"That has nothing to do with the name Booth!" Brennan defended.

"Well, I'm not going to fight again. We picked the names so let's not start this again."

"But still…I don't see why….."

"Um, guys." Angela said, as they continued bickering.

"Guys!" she said a little louder, but they wouldn't stop.

"Guys my freaking water broke! So can you please stop bickering over something stupid, turn around, and get me to the damn hospital!"

"Your, your water broke?" Hodgins asked, nervously.

"Yes. Don't you see the….OWWWW!" she screamed.

"Oh god. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready."

"Hodgins. Calm down okay? Just hold her hand and comfort her." Booth yelled.

"Right. Right." Hodgins whispered and grabbed his wife's hand. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I'm having contractions!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry babe. Just…breath in and out, okay? Just…deep breathes. Breath."

"We're almost there Angela. We're about 10 minutes away."

"I can't freaking wait that long!"

"Actually Angela, most labor's last a very lengthy time. Some take over a day, depending on the woman."

"Brennan! I don't care about that right now! I can't do this!"

"Angie, yes you can. Come on babe. Breathe."

"Hey Hodgins, can you please calm her down? I can't drive and listen to her scream at the same time."

"Shut the hell up Booth!" Angela yelled.

"I'm sorry, but if you have this baby in this truck, the bureau will have my ass!"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your car Booth! Just get me to the fucking hospital!"

"Angela, I have never heard you talk like that before." Hodgins said surprised.

"Yeah, well I've never been in this much pain before eitHERRRR!" she screamed once again.

"Oh god! Why is this happening so quickly?" she screamed.

"Booth, put you're sirens on." Brennan suggested.

"Good idea."

Seconds later, the SUV was blaring the sirens, as Booth sped down the road, getting to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Baby, baby…" Angela breathed.

"Yeah Angie?"

"I freaking hate you!"

* * *

_**What did we think? Did it suck? Did the whole Angela thing seem a little incorrect? Please let me know by leaving a short, or long, review! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
